Purple Morality
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: Ever watched a show and thought, "I could do that way better than they do." Ever seen a character with power and scoff at the way they misuse it? Ever contemplate what choices you would make if given a chance to take their place? The things you would do differently? Don't. Don't do that. Take it from me, you never know who might be listening. (A different sort of Self-Insert.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here's my newest story. This isn't tied to any of my other stories, it's completely stand alone. That said, I hope both my normal readers and any new readers really enjoy it.**

I sat staring at the computer even as the credits for the final episode of Jessica Jones rolled across the screen. Hot damn, Netflix was on fire with these Original Marvel series. First Daredevil drew me in with it's amazing cast of villains, and now this one had me binge watching seven episodes at once just to finish the season. Looking at the time I sigh when I find that it's almost six a.m. I mean, I usually don't wake up until around twelve anyways, but it's still a bit much.

My mind is pretty fried as I go through the motions of shutting down Netflix and putting my computer to sleep. I get out of my chair and take a few gulps of water to cure the parched feeling in my throat. Then I take a piss before crawling into bed. I probably won't get to sleep until seven at this point, so many things swirling around my head.

At the forefront is the main villain of the show I just got done watching. Kilgrave and his mind control. I've always been more interested in the villains of most of the fiction I partake in. Even Kilgrave with his incredibly harsh disregard for literally everyone around him, was a bit closer to my moral compass than Jessica or Trish.

Not to say I'd go around telling people to jump off buildings or throw hot coffee in their eyes, or go out of my way to turn an aspiring social worker into a druggie just so he'll take voyeuristic pictures of a girl for me day in and day out. Kilgrave regularly took things too far, but I could understand why given his childhood. I didn't have that excuse, and despite being a selfish prick, I still had some compassion.

Still, mind control would be fun. Even if it only started at 12 hours, I could just find Kilgrave's parents with my foreknowledge and force them to enhance me. I might even get to the point where I could control Jessica again, unlike the actual Kilgrave who failed in the show. That was unfortunate. I'd have to check tomorrow morning and see if there were any good fanfics out yet that had Kilgrave winning and gaining control again.

…

Ah who am I kidding, why wait? Grabbing my phone off its charger I twist onto my side and bring up google, carefully typing in 'Kilgrave Fanfiction'.

Yep, as I'd hoped, there's a small collection of stories on Archiveofourown marked with the 'Jessica Jones/Kilgrave' pairing.

Well now, I'm probably not going to get any sleep tonight. A slight smile on my face, I pick the first one with a promising summary and begin reading. Hours later I pass out with my phone slipping out of my hand, still shining brightly in the darkness of my room. My last conscious thought is that I would make a much better Kilgrave than the man himself was.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

"Would you? Let's put that to the test."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I wake up slowly, and I've never felt more uncomfortable. The surface I'm laid out on is harder than my bed ever has been and I can tell something is instantly wrong. For starters, I've slept on my side for most of my life and my head has always been elevated. Yet, when I wake up now I'm on my back and there's nothing supporting my head.

With a groan, I sit up only to immediately grow nauseated and confused. My body doesn't feel right and it makes my head swim as I try to get oriented. I'm lighter and taller and even my hair feels odd atop my head. I bring a hand with fingers that are too long to my midsection, only to find my fat gut is gone, replaced by a smooth skinny stomach.

Dressed in some sort of suit but stripped of socks and shoes, I swing my legs off of the metal slab I'd woken up on only to find the floor below me covered in several inches of water. I'm in some sort of cell, and even in my tired bleary state I feel like I should recognize this. Everything is so dark though as I try to peer around. I open my mouth finally and speak, calling out loudly, "Hello?!"

Even my voice sounds strange, an English accent to it that I could swear I'd heard before, just never from my own mouth, but I'm not able to really contemplate what that means before a light turns on and a projector throws some sort of video up on the wall.

From the ceiling I hear a very familiar voice, "Hello Kevin."

The tone is that of disgust and triumph and I watch the video on the wall with wide eyes even as the lights behind me turn on as well. I don't turn around right away. I already know what I'll find. I watched this very scene just a short time ago. I recognize the home video of a young boy being experimented on that was playing on the wall before me.

Finally turning around, my fears were answered when Jessica Jones' face stared back at me, a small smug smirk making her look admittedly very hot if it weren't for the circumstances. Running my hands over my body, I looked down at my dark purple suit in horror and forced myself to finally admit in my head what I'd already begun to suspect.

Oh god.

I'm Kilgrave.

Stumbling back, I find my metal bed and collapse on it in shock. This… this is not what I wanted. Sure, I'd contemplated the idea. I'd spent some time considering what I'd do if I was in Kilgrave's place with his powers. The things I'd do differently and the ways I would use it to slide through life having fun, instead of wasting all my time hunting his parents and killing strangers like he had.

Nowhere in that though, had I wanted to shoulder Kilgrave's mistakes, his actions as my own. I especially hadn't wanted to start in the absolute worst spot in the show, the one time Kilgrave was captured and imprisoned at the mercy of the woman sitting outside this cell. Jessica speaks up again given my silence, the smirk on her face growing wider, "What's the matter, Kevin? Cat got your tongue?"

She puts so much emphasis on the name every time she says it. Kilgrave would probably have hated it, but I could care less. Might even start using Kevin full time, if I can get out of here. I consider for a long moment whether I should tell Jessica the actual truth. How will she react if I try to explain that Kilgrave isn't here anymore and some random fucker has taken his place?

Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either. Even if by some small chance I was able to convince her that it was true, what then? Simpson and Luke Cage would still want me dead and Jessica would still want Hope free. In the end, all I could do was play along and see where everything takes me. With that thought in my head I finally respond to my captor with a noncommittal, "Hello Jessica."

My tired resigned tone must be clear, as she immediately reacts to it with more smugness, "What's the matter Kevin? Lose your strut once you're no longer in control? Can't brainwash your way out of this one Kevin."

The continued emphasis on Kilgrave's name causes a slight twitch on my lips that she misinterprets, "Granted it is a mundane name, but Kilgrave? How obvious can you get? Was Murdercorpse already taken?"

I let out a low chuckle at the joke, one of the internet's favorite lines from the TV show given the amount of times I'd seen it so far in fanfiction, "Ah, I have to agree with you. It does seem rather melodramatic, doesn't it?"

That brings her up short, "What?"

Slowly, I slide my feet off the floor of the cell and onto the bench with me, bringing my knees to my chest and then standing atop that as well. Carefully, I unbutton my shirt and lay it across the driest part of the bench, before sitting on it now bare chested, "Are you going to torture me Jessica? Press that big red button and electrocute the water beneath my feet so that I tell you whatever you want to hear?"

An incredulous look passes over her face as her eyes glance towards said button and then back to me, "How did you?-"

I cut her off with a scoff, "Come now Jessica, I'm not stupid. You can still stop this you know. Let me out now and I won't press charges. I have no desire to spend any more time with you after this, but I'm willing to keep this out of the courtroom if you don't go any further. Let me go."

Jessica just smirks, "Go ahead, order me again Kevin. That's a hermetically sealed room; you can't control anyone while in it."

I roll my eyes for effect and shake my head as I speak in a somber and pitying tone, "You're delusional Jessica. You left me for dead and your brain cocked up this made up story about whom I am and what I can do. I wasn't trying to mind control you or anything like that. I was trying to appeal to whatever shreds of sanity you have left."

I give a slight smile, completely fake of course just like my next words, "I know that the girl I loved is still in there, somewhere."

That gets her to finally hit the big red button, and I feel it as the volts run up the legs of the metal table and through my thin shirt, which isn't as good an insulator as I'd hoped. With a yelp and a spasm I fall off my 'bed' and into the several of inches of water with very little decorum. As I leverage myself up, I see Jessica's smug grin as she turns back on the video player showing the experiments Kilgrave's parents did on him.

Reaching for and grabbing my shirt, I put it back on and button it up before lying down on the cot. I make a show of appearing to be agitated and irritated by the voices and the pained screams of a young Kevin, but in reality I'm soaking it all in. This right here is an origin story and I'm very interested in seeing more than the TV show ever gave me.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Jessica leaves and then comes back. I have no idea where she'd gone or what she'd done, perhaps a bathroom break, perhaps she'd called someone. Still, it was clear the questioning was back on as she flipped through several different experiments from the flash drive and began interrogating me again.

"So you weren't the only lab rat. Riva knew about this didn't she, and that's why you wanted her dead."

Sitting up on the metal cot I give a mirthless smile and shake my head, "No Jessica, Riva died in the bus crash that nearly killed me. She was our friend and she was helping me, helping us. Only, you've built this world where I don't get to have friends that I'm not controlling, so now she's just another victim. This isn't you Jessica."

Jessica grits her teeth together and puts her hand over the big red button, "Shut up Kevin."

I keep my lips sealed and after a moment of visibly controlling her anger, she goes down a different tact, "Who are these other kids? You killed for this video and you never thought to look for the other kids? Afraid of the competition?"

I scoff openly, "C'mon Jessica, you know why I wanted to find the flash drive. I was too busy looking for my parents to care about children in other parts of the world. You and Riva were both helping me, before that night."

Jessica just scoffs back, "Or maybe you already found and killed them all."

That's when Hogarth shows up. I notice her but beyond pointing her out to Jessica with a nod of my head, I don't react in any real way. I have no desire to experience a shock again. Jessica shuts off the mike and I'm left in silence and my own thoughts as I lean against the metal and glass and watch Hogarth and Jessica talk.

It's unfortunate I've never learned to read lips, but luckily I know the gist of what they're saying. Hogarth is telling Jessica that any confession she extracts from me will be inadmissible and dismissed as staged. I watch as she gets upset with Jessica for not helping her more with her current divorce proceedings. I can see the exact moment where Jessica tells Hogarth that because I've seen her, she's already implicated.

Jessica leaves to go find Clements, the detective she would try to have stand witness to my mind control powers. Hogarth remains, fiddling with her phone as she texts back and forth with her lawyer concerning the divorce. I continue to watch, knowing my moment will come soon.

She sits down and then minutes later she stands abruptly and places a call. I watch as she has a heated discussion with Wendy that ends with the latter hanging up and Hogarth staring at her phone in disbelief. That's my cue, so I raise my hand and knock casually.

Turning towards me, Hogarth gives me a look but I just nod towards the mic on the desk. After a moment of hesitation she walks over to it and presses the button that connects me to the world outside my cell once more. I smile appreciatively even as she speaks, "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that the offer I gave Jessica is still open. Let me out and I won't press charges. I thought Jessica loved me like I loved her and that we could make this work, but it's clear that despite my efforts, she's too far in her own broken delusion to see our past for what it truly is. Did you know that she's been living with me? Several days in fact, eating and sleeping together under the same roof. It was going great until… this."

Hogarth just snorts, but I press on, not nearly finished, "I suppose you would know though. It certainly sounds like Wendy is giving you quite a bit of trouble. Sorry, I was reading lips. Threatening to expose you? Love is such a fleeting thing I suppose."

Hogarth has her lips pursed together now, "Is there a point?"

I smile wide, "There always is, isn't there? Well, I just wanted to point out, that if someone were to let me out, go against Jessica's wishes… I would be in their debt, wouldn't I? They would in fact have the ability to call on me for several reasonable favors of a varying range of magnitudes. It would certainly not be terrible, having a powerful lawyer as my friend."

Hogarth's lips twitch in a smile, "I'll be sure to refer one."

That ends our conversation for the time being as Hogarth cuts off the mic once more, but I know the seeds have been planted. Pretty little Pam will finish my job for me and send Hogarth directly into my arms. All I have to do now… is wait.

Easier said than done. Settling back down onto my cot, I let out a low sigh and rest my eyes for a bit. Things will start up again soon enough, and I need to be sharp enough to navigate them, or I may end up dead in this stupid little cell.

 **A/N: Questions, comments, feedback? Please, throw a review up letting me know what you think. Reviews are my lifeblood and the discussion that comes with writing is a large part of what keeps my creativity flowing. If you post anything beyond "I like this" I'll try to respond through PMs to answer any questions or discuss any suggestions, but even the reviews that are just positive support mean quite a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing response to chapter 1. Hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

I watch as Jessica comes walking back down the hallway with a white bag clutched in her hand. I know what's coming next and this may just end up being the first chance I get at escaping, so I need to focus. I just have no idea how to play it so that the opportunity presents itself. Jessica and Hogarth talk and then Jessica is walking over to the door, going through the airlock and into my cell. I turn to face her, eyes drawn to the white bag she's holding.

It's been several hours since I've woken up in Kilgrave's body, and I'm certainly hungry by this point, so I make a point to bring that up first, "What's in the bag Jessica?"

She tosses it towards my 'bed' and it hits the wall before sliding down, "Food."

Time to change the script a bit. Instead of insulting the food as Kilgrave would have done or even keeping my attention on Jessica at all, I make my way to the bag, throwing out as I do so, "Thank you, I'm famished."

That clearly disrupts Jessica's flow considerably, as she just stands there staring for a moment, giving me enough time to open the bag up, shove a few fries in my mouth, and even take a bite from the burger before she collects herself enough to react. Striding over she grabs me by the collar and forces me to focus back on her, "I get that you think you can pull some stupid little act to make me look crazy, but it's not going to work asshole. We both know who you really are underneath this. What you can do."

I swallow the bite of burger and wrap up the rest, setting the bag aside before I answer the very strong woman that currently has a hold of me, putting on as brave a front as I can manage, "Is this where you torture me Jessica? Hurt me until I confess to the crimes you want to pin on me?"

She grits her teeth and a moment later rears back and smacks me hard across the face before dragging me off the metal cot and tossing me into the nearby wall. I groan in real pain as I steady myself against it. She might be holding back right now, but I am not used to getting beaten or tortured. I used to like to think I had a pretty high pain tolerance, as I dealt with a spreading infection for several months as a teenager before a surgery removed it… but that was nothing compared to what Kilgrave had gone through growing up.

Still, brave face. I look Jessica in the eye and stick to my made up narrative as she walks forward, "Jess, this won't bring back Riva. She died in that bus crash and I nearly died along with her. You need to stop blaming yourself and you need to stop blaming me. It's the first step to breaking this delusion you've created."

She snarls, "Shut up! You're the one who killed her! You raped me! Admit it! Use your powers, make me stop!"

She punctuates that statement by picking me up again and throwing me back onto the metal cot, and then moves to tower over me with her fists clenched. I speak up again, my tone ragged with pain by this point, "I don't know what you're talking about Jessica. We were happy together. I loved you."

Another blow to my head and this time Jessica doesn't stop, raining down strike after strike on me as she yells out her words of defiance. I can't even focus on what she's saying, my head is swimming, my mouth is filling with blood and my entire world is becoming shrouded in pain. At some point I'm thrown straight into a ceiling corner, and as I fall to the water below, I look up to see Trish has arrived and Hogarth is leaving in disgust.

This is something I've been waiting for, when Trish finally hits that button both Jess and I will go down. They don't show what happens after that in the show but I'm hoping that Trish will rush in to pull Jessica out if I play at being knocked unconscious. However the more time goes on the less sure I am I'll be capable of pretending.

I'm depending on Trish pressing that button, but she hasn't yet and Jessica isn't letting up. My limit for pain was passed a while ago, and I know I won't be able to take much more before I literally beg my attacker to stop, and that might just lead to her finding out I can no longer control her.

So instead, I throw up a hand and begin to recite a line I'd been keeping in reserve as a bit of a contingency plan, "Please! Please, no more… I'll confess."

That stops Jessica dead in her tracks and I can see both surprise and the slightest bit of hope in her eyes, immediately crushed by my next words, "Whatever crime you think I've done, I'll confess. Just please no more. It hurts."

I can see the wheels turn in Jessica's head and have to keep the grin off my face as she realizes what I've done, Hogarth's voice probably playing in her head, reminding her of duress and my testimony being inadmissible in court if gotten through torture. I can see the moment she lets her anger over the fact that I've outplayed her finally take her, and she rears back to kick me square in the face. That's also the moment Trish finally fucking presses the button and shocks the two of us.

Unfortunately, I find myself immediately fading out, darness filling my vision and destroying any chance at trying to use my powers on Trish when she comes to help Jessica out. All I can hope at this point is that I wake up again.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I do wake up thankfully and I find they were even nice enough to get me back up on my metal cot from where I'd passed out in the water. Sitting up slowly, I grab the rolled up bag I'd set aside and begin eating the cold burger and fries within. Jessica and Trish are sitting at the table outside the cell and after noticing me awake, Jessica turns the home videos of Kilgrave's childhood torture back on full volume.

I'm left alone with my thoughts and the screams of a child in the background, interspersed with scientific talk and admonishments from his parents to stop crying. Jessica and Trish are talking right now and I know Trish is suggesting they leave me here and just walk out. Jessica will tell her she can't abandon Hope.

By watching closely, I can see the point where they start talking about dear old mom and dad. I can also see the point where Jessica has the epiphany regarding using Kilgrave's parents against me. I really like that moment, it means that I might just be able to get free of this place soon.

Meanwhile I know another interaction is playing out across the city between Hogarth and her lover Pam. Pam will give Hogarth the ultimatum that will send her back to me ready to consider letting me out. That will be my second chance to escape, if I can convince her faster than Kilgrave does in the show. It's a big if though, Hogarth believes Jessica when she says what I can do, and letting me out really would be foolish. Love has a tendency of turning people into fools though.

With a sigh I stand up and take the ketchup container that'd come with my meal, before taking a page out of the original Kilgrave's book, and smearing the words "HELP ME" onto the glass of my cell, while Jessica sits engrossed in trying to find who my parents are. Trish is asleep on a counter by this point and so it's just me and Jessica when I knock on the glass and draw her attention.

This is important to making sure she finds my parents and brings them to me. I have to hide the smile as she presses the talk button and says in a simpering tone, "You don't see Erik crying when he goes in the Sin Bin."

I have to keep the smile off my face as she immediately shuts off the mic again and leaves me to my solitude once more. That line right there will lead her down a path to finding out who Kilgrave's childhood Rugby Hero was. A Rugby hero who just happened to be at the same University Kilgrave's parents had been Professors at.

From here, she'll figure it out, using those sleuthing skills of hers to track down Kilgrave's parents and bring them here in an effort to mess with my head. Of course, I want her to do it, I need her to do it. Mom and dad are Plan C if Plan B doesn't work, and even if it does, they're vital to increasing the strength of my mind control.

Moving back to my cot slowly, I settle down on it and put effort into keeping the satisfaction off of my face. It's not hard, I just focus on the pain Jessica's left me in, the full body ache that I've been dealing with since I woke up from her beating. Yep, that keeps a nice resting bitch face on my body as I wait for things to progress.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

It's been a couple hours and now it's just me and Trish Walker. The blonde radio host has been staring at me for the last several minutes and I've been staring back. Finally, she pulls out the gun Simpson gave her and begins fiddling with it as she stares at me. I wonder what she thinks she can do with it, how she thinks she could shoot me before I could control her.

Neither of us gets to find out, as Hogarth walks up before Trish can gather her courage, and the blonde hastens to put the pistol away before Hogarth can see it. I watch them chat for a few moments and then I watch as Trish leaves to get a breath of fresh air on Hogarth's suggestion. Hogarth proceeds to remove her coat and set down her bag, deactivating the recording equipment pointedly before stepping forward and activating the mic on the table, "I'm listening."

Plan B is officially in effect. Standing up from my cot I approach the window and place my hands behind my back as I speak quickly, "There's no time to mince words or haggle. Jessica Jones is on her way here right now with my parents, so neither of us have much more than fifteen to twenty minutes. Since money really isn't an issue here, let's discuss another form of currency. Favors."

"I am willing to offer you five favors of your choice if you release me from this cell right now and I am successfully able to escape. I think we both know what the first favor will be, and I'm more than happy to take care of your problem for you."

She immediately fires back with a counter offer, her profession shining through even now, "Ten favors and you don't ever control me or my loved ones."

I just roll my eyes, "We don't have the time to negotiate this Hogarth, so yes, I'm willing to agree to ten favors. You're going to have to make a list for the loved ones though, and I will control them if it's my life on the line. We all want to live. Either way, you need to make a decision right now. Help me so that I can help you, or stand back and watch your life crumble beside mine as Wendy destroys it."

That gets her attention and she straightens up for a long moment, staring me down for even longer and then begins moving towards the airlock door. I call out as she goes, "Please don't hesitate, time is precious!"

I find myself holding my breath as she goes through the first door and into the airlock, leaving it open behind her. Now she's at the inner door and she's beginning to open it, just like she did in the show. I'm waiting for the moment where she stops and retreats, I'm waiting for Jessica to show up with my parents and leave me disappointed… but it doesn't come.

Hogarth pulls the cell door open and I slip through it and the outer door before she can change her mind, a wide grin on my face the whole way. Once I'm fully out of the cell I turn to Hogarth, who's looking very apprehensive. Smiling, I nod at her, "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Now you need to make a decision. I won't control you unless you tell me to… but if you want to keep off Jessica's shit list, you're going to want me to control you."

That gets a pause from the woman, even as we both hear the door at the far end of the hallway clang open, announcing that someone is coming. Hogarth has only a moment to think before she sharply nods and I smile, "Good. Pull out the sharpest object on you and position it at your jugular. Then go greet Jessica."

The change goes over her immediately but I can see the fear in her eyes as she pulls a large pen from her jacket and positions it so that she could drive it into her neck in an instant if I commanded it. I can already hear Jessica running down the hall, having noticed that the cell was empty and Hogarth and I were nowhere to be seen. As Hogarth steps into Jessica's field of view, the younger woman skids to a stop, eyes wide as she takes in the lawyer.

I walk behind Hogarth, keeping a hand on her shoulder and keeping her body between me and the people with guns I know are either on their way or already here, "Hello Jessica."

Jessica is frozen in indecision, my parents behind her standing still with shocked eyes as well. I quickly make sure it stays that way, "Mom. Dad. Stay still."

They freeze up and then I call out louder, "Trish! Detective Clements! Put your guns against your heads and come out here please!"

Jessica's eyes go wide at that and after a long moment of me wondering if they're both already here like I thought they were, my wishes are answered and my pre-knowledge pulls through as both of them step out from their hiding spots and stand before me, guns aimed at the side of their skulls.

I smile winningly before giving two more orders, first pointing at Clements and then Trish, "If Jessica attacks me or either of you, you will shoot yourself in the head first. If she doesn't stop, you'll shoot yourself in the head. You aren't allowed to do so before then."

Jessica, bless her little heart, finally speaks up, "Let them go Kilgrave. Do whatever you want to me, but let them go."

I look at her for a long moment before replying, "Actually, I think I prefer Kevin. And if you want everyone to live Jessica, you're going to go into the cell you put me in, willingly. Right now."

She hesitates and I smile, "Trish…"

Jessica immediately shouts me down, "No! Stop! I'm doing it! Just leave her alone."

I watch as she enters the cell and comes to a stop in the center of the floor, her hands curled into fists at her side as she stands there impotently. It's kind of hot to be honest, gesturing at Hogarth I throw out another order, "You, lock her in. No mistakes, do it correctly. Afterwards, destroy all of the equipment and any recordings."

Hogarth moves mechanically but a few minutes later everything is smashed to pieces and Jessica is on the other side of the glass. I smile and open the mic she'd been using to speak to me for the last day, "Now then Jessica. I think we both know you could break through that glass if you really wanted to. Hell, it's not even bullet proof. So I promise I'm not going to force anyone out here to hurt themselves, so long as you stay nice and docile."

She glares at me, a mixture of righteous anger and confusion, "How did you get out asshole?"

I grin and tap my nose, "You'll figure it out Jessica."

And then I bring my hand down on the one thing I hadn't let Hogarth destroy, the red button she'd used to electrocute me several times while I was in that cell, and I hold it down as she cries out in pain and falls into the water spasming. A whimper escapes Trish's lips and Clements whispers a soft 'Jesus' behind me as I stare at the woman who'd beat me and take pleasure from her pain.

After another moment, I pull my hand off the button and let out a deep breath, "Right. Well that was very therapeutic. Sorry, but I had to get that out of my system. Really, I should be thanking you Jessica."

She grimaces as she gets to her knees and fires back a witty retort despite her slightly fried state, "I'd rather you not."

I grin anyways, finding myself really getting into the act as I speak in a gleeful tone, "I've been looking for them all this time, and you brought my parents directly to me. I could kiss you, if you weren't liable to twist my neck off in the attempt. And really, this is good news for you too you know."

Jessica has managed to leverage herself up against the glass now, the majority of her spasms and twitches finally fading, "How's that work fucker?"

Still smiling like a kid in a candy shop, I answer easily, "Now that I have my parents, I have no reason to stick around New York. I'm going to leave now and you can go back to your stupid PI business. Trish can go back to her inane radio show. Detective Clements is going to have a chance to see retirement."

Jessica actually starts to seem hopeful, before her eyes glance to Hogarth, "I notice you didn't mention Hogarth."

I smile wickedly, "I'm going to need a driver. If I'm feeling generous, she might even come back mostly intact. Now then!"

I turn away from Jessica with flourish and gesture to Hogarth, "Come along!"

Together, we walk past where both the Detective and Trish are standing and I turn around to speak to both of them, making sure Jessica can hear me, "Here's how this is going to go. For the next hour, if Jessica tries to get out of that cell in any way, you will both shoot yourselves. Once the hour ends, you can consider all of my commands voided."

Jessica is staring at me with an unreadable expression, so I wave, unable to resist the chance to stick it to her one last time, "Please don't try to follow me out of the city Jessica, if you do I'll come back and have Trish here force a microphone down her throat during a live broadcast. It won't be pretty."

With that said I turn away for the final time and smile at Kilgrave's parents, "Mom, dad. You're coming with me and you're going to be perfectly docile and harmless the entire time. In fact, pull those scissors out of your pocket and drop them on the floor."

This last bit is directed at Kilgrave's mother and she stares at me in shock as her hand reaches into her pocket, pulls out the sharp pair of scissors she stabbed Kilgrave with in the show, and drops them to the ground with a clatter. I smile, "Good, now come along you two. You as well lawyer lady."

Exiting the large abandoned building is one of the most exhilarating moments of my life. I'd done it, I'd escaped the terrible start I'd been thrust into, and I had my power enhancers in the palm of my hands. Directing my parents into the backseat of Hogarth's car, I once again order them to stay still and then get into the passenger seat as Hogarth gets into the driver's side and stares straight ahead motionless.

"Alright, Hogarth you are free of my control."

She lets out a long breath, her hands gripping the steering wheel until her skin is stark white, "That was…"

I nod in agreement, "Horrible I'm sure. But necessary. For the moment at least I don't think Jessica suspects you… how long that will last, I couldn't tell you. I would take precautions to protect yourself against super strength. So, if you would kindly drive us to Wendy's house, I can get the first of ten favors out of the way."

Hogarth glances at the elderly couple in the backseat but I wave a hand dismissively, "Don't worry about them, they aren't ever going to have a chance to rat you out to Jessica."

That gets a reaction from Kilgrave's mother, "Kevin, I…"

I cut her off, "Be quiet mother. You too father. We will be having a chat, but not right now. Family matters should be taken care of in private."

Silence falls over the car as Hogarth starts it up and drives us away. The windows are rolled up and the air conditioning isn't even on when a piece of paper whips through the air out of nowhere and smacks me in the face like some sort of cartoon or comedy. Hogarth screams at the magical piece of paper and stops the car before she accidentally runs us off the road.

Slowly reaching up, I pull what seems to be a letter of some sort off my face so that I can read it, absent mindedly telling Hogarth to get back to driving and to keep her eyes on the road. I'm too engrossed in what I'm reading to realize I've accidentally controlled her.

 _Hello,_

 _As you may have guessed by now, you were plucked from your home, your bed, and your universe by something or someone beyond your comprehension, and deposited into the body of a man you believed to be fictional._

 _I'm the someone beyond your comprehension, so read carefully because I'm not sending another message._

 _You are not allowed to leave New York until you deal with every single person currently after Kilgrave. If you try, there will be consequences. Painful ones. This list of people includes but may not be limited to, Jessica Jones, Trish Walker, Will Simpson, and Luke Cage._

 _It's a short list, because I'm nice. Deal with them all in a definitive way, and you will find your travel restrictions unlocked._

 _In short, I'll be watching. Entertain me._

 _Signed,_

 _Your loving ROB_

I stare at the letter in my hands for several minutes as we drive through the streets of New York towards Hogarth's ex. Once I finally process it, my mind goes over all of the things I'd done differently if I'd just known sooner. I almost tell Hogarth to turn the car around now and go back, but it's clear that the ROB only sent this message now because he wants to give the goddamn heroes a chance.

…

"Mother fucker!"

A/N: I don't know when chapter 3 will be up since I'm rather sick and have not a single creative thought in my head right now. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey look a new chapter super early in the morning. Apologies for the wait. Got absurdly sick for like 10 days, and then couldn't even figure out what I wanted to do in this chapter. I've got a general idea of where I want things to go and even an end game for this story, but I'm having a hard time getting there. Don't know when the next chapter will be out but I appreciate all of your guys' support/readership.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter to tell me they hoped I'd get better soon.**

"What is it?"

I glance over at Hogarth when she speaks up and take in her rigid posture and the way her eyes never leave the road in front of her, before realizing what I'd done and wincing, "Sorry, sorry, you're free of my command. I need to learn to watch what I say."

She immediately relaxes before glancing over at the paper and then back to the road, "So, what does it say?"

I look back down at letter, only to find it blank now. That's okay though, I won't be forgetting its contents any time soon. Folding up what is now just a piece of printer paper, I direct our conversation down another tangent, "I want us to build a strong relationship Jeri. One with a foundation of trust. I think that together, we can help each other for a long time to come. Don't you?"

She doesn't hesitate when she responds with a simple, "Sure." But she does sound… distracted.

Part of my doesn't want to question her, doesn't want to fall into a paranoid mindset where everyone is out to get me. Is it too much to hope for one character that will have my back despite me wearing Kilgrave's face? But a far larger part of me knows what everyone most definitely is out to get me and despite what I just said about a foundation of trust, I really can't afford it right now.

So with a sigh, I break my promise again, this time on purpose, "Now answer honestly Jeri."

Before she can even look at me her mouth is open and she's speaking, "There's no possible way we'll ever have a strong lasting relationship. I don't expect you to survive the month."

I grit my teeth together and find my hands are curling into fists. Noticing Jeri's hands growing white knuckled on the steering wheel, I speak up before she can do anything rash, "Pull over safely and stop the car, then stay absolutely still."

She freezes up after doing as I say and I spend a moment composing my thoughts before speaking again, "Tell me why you don't expect me to survive the month."

Jeri can't even turn her head to look at me as she answers truthfully, "I was planning on having you killed once you force Wendy to sign the divorce papers. A sniper could probably handle the job before the month is out."

I close my eyes and breath out slowly through my nose. After a moment my fingers come up to rub the bridge of it, "Were you always planning this? Tell the truth."

"No. I only started planning to kill you once I experienced your control first hand. When you had me threaten my life with that pen to freeze up Jessica. I don't like being made to feel powerless."

With a heavy sigh I slump a bit, "No, I suppose you wouldn't. Start the car back up. Drive us safely to my parent's motel, Albert, give her directions. And Jeri, stay quiet while doing it, I've got a lot to think about."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

The ride is relatively quiet from there, besides my father speaking up every once in a while to give instructions. Soon enough we're at the motel and once I've made sure Jeri is staying put and not doing anything to give up the game, I take Kilgrave's parents to their room for that little chat.

"Right then, sit on the bed."

They do as I say and I take a moment to stare at them as I formulate my next words. Eventually though, I'm ready and so I smile and begin speaking, "Let's start with the good news. I'm forgiving you both for everything you did to me as a child, as well as your abandonment. I'm not going to kill or hurt or torture either of you for the pain you put me through."

They're both more than a little taken back by that, but eventually Albert speaks up, "T-that's… good?"

Chuckling, I wave a hand dismissively, "Yes, I feel like being stuck on the run for decades out of fear of me is more than enough recompense for leaving me in a situation where I had to use my powers to force others to take care of me. We've made our mistakes but we're all adults now and it's time to move on."

I only pause for one breath before continuing, "However, I was less than thrilled to find out the two of you have been working on a vaccine for me. That ends now. I've got too many enemies and only one way to truly protect myself. I can't let you leave me defenseless."

The fact that I knew about the vaccine efforts leaves both of Kilgrave's parents looking horrified, and as I finish speaking, Loise finally speaks up, "Kevin, you're our responsibility… we have to stop you."

I keep the smile on my face but shake my head at that, "You're right Mother, I am your responsibility… but I won't allow you or anyone else to stop me. So you're going to help me. You're both going to help me increase my powers. And to avoid any talk of it not being possible, let's get confirmation now."

Pointing at Albert, I give him an order, "Tell me whether or not you can increase the range and strength of my ability, truthfully."

He looks like he's sucking on a particularly sour lemon but he's still forced to open his mouth and admit, "Yes, I can."

Smiling despite the looks of dismay on the elderly faces in front of me, I clap my hands together, "Wonderful! So from now on, you will never work towards a vaccine again, and will in fact spend the majority of your time working on improving my ability. That said, I'm not a total monster, I expect you to sleep and eat still of course. Won't be working you to your death… but both of you are going to help me overcome all of the obstacles and enemies in my way."

"Now then, you two start working to box up anything here that will help you increase my powers. I'm going to go secure a van and then we'll find somewhere nicer than this seedy place to stay for the next little while."

Leaving my parents to their work, I head back outside to where Hogarth waits in her car. A quick command has her get out and stand before me. I look at her for a long moment before sighing, "I'm not… a bad person. I wouldn't go so far as to call myself a good person either… I am a product of my circumstances."

She stands there in silence, face etched in stone as she tries to hide the absolute terror we both know she's feeling as I let out a self-deprecating chuckle, "Like, one of my first ideas after hearing you were planning to have me killed by a sniper was to have you finish driving us to Wendy's so that I could force her to murder you for me, possibly make her commit suicide after the fact to tie up the thing neatly for the police."

"But almost immediately after that, I thought to myself, 'what the hell?' That sort of thing is just so nasty… so unnecessary. After all, what has Wendy ever done to me?" I shake my head and sigh before locking eyes with the suddenly pale lawyer.

"I can't have people actively plotting my death. And we both know that threatening you won't really stop you from hiring a sniper. So you have to die now. I've just been trying to decide the best way to go about it."

I fall quiet for a second as I think and Jeri takes that moment to speak up finally, "Just… please…"

She cuts herself off, seeming to think better of whatever she wanted to ask of me. I raise an eyebrow at that, "Finish your sentence."

She swallows convulsively as the words are forced out, "Please leave Pam alone."

I blink, "Ah, yes. The woman you left your wife for. She is quite the beautiful one, isn't she? Not bisexual though I don't think."

That gets a confused blink from Hogarth so I elaborate, "I'm not inclined to play around with sexual orientations. Might seem silly, I know, but I do have my standards. Those who bat for the other team are safe from my clutches. As to what you actually fear though, I have no intention of going after Pam to get back at you or something. I don't think she knows much about me anyways, does she?"

I peer at Hogarth and decide to make that an order, "Tell me the truth about what Pam knows about me and how likely she is to try to take revenge if she finds out I forced you to kill yourself."

The woman used to such control and power winces as she's forced to answer, "She knows you exist but doesn't know any details. She doesn't even know what you look like. She's not the type of person to come after you, she'd be more afraid than anything if she finds out."

Smiling, I nod in agreement, "Glad to hear it. The truth will set us free won't it? Well then, I think it's time for you to be on your way."

I step forward and speak clearly and concisely, "Drive your car as deeply into the river as you can and drown. Do not hesitate, do not make any detours or stops. I want this to be crystal clear, you are going to kill yourself. You are committing suicide. Drive in with your windows down. Find a spot that gets you deep, don't use a shore."

I can't really think of anything else to make sure she is definitely going to die, so I fall silent and watch as Hogarth gets into her car and drives off. Letting out a breath I rub the bridge of my nose. She'd be dead within the hour and no matter how much Kilgrave tried to claim his hands were clean in the show, I knew without a doubt that I had killed Jeri Hogarth.

It'd been a hard decision to make, but if there was one avenue of attack I feared more than anything else now that I was in this body with these powers, it was the idea of a sniper. How was I supposed to defend against such a thing? Frankly, I was shocked that nobody had brought up the idea in the show, Simpson especially.

Speaking of Simpson, I'd have to keep an eye out for him. Not that he had any idea where I was, but it really did not make me feel secure given that he was the most free floating of my new list of targets. The other three at least had residences, places I knew I'd find them at. I suppose I could expect Simpson to show up at Trish's eventually… I should probably even be watching for that, try to get in on that and deal with Simpson in one of the few times I knew where he'd be.

Such thoughts could wait until I'd dealt with my more immediate problems though. I needed a van for the equipment of my two new scientists, and I needed a place to stay. Preferably somewhere nice, given that I really saw no reason to sleep in squalor when I could take the home of anyone I wanted.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Acquiring the van wasn't hard. I even helped get a box or two into the back. Afterwards I ordered the hotel owner to trash everything left behind. No chemicals or equipment for Jessica to trace this time around. Then, I had Albert drive us to a nice part of town and went up to the first house on the block, ringing the doorbell.

I wasn't expecting the pretty young redhead in pajamas who answered with a brow furrowed in confusion, but I certainly wasn't complaining, "Yeah?"

Smiling amicably, I waste no time, it's been a very long couple of days after all, "You want to invite me and my friends inside. We're going to be staying with you for a little while and you're happy to share your lovely home with us."

The confusion melts as a wide smile replaces it and she nods, stepping aside and saying 'Come in!' so I can enter. I walk in even as Albert and Louise begin grabbing boxes and transferring them inside. I'm expecting to find others in the home as I walk further inside, but the entire place is surprisingly quiet and seemingly empty. Furrowing my brow, I turn to the redhead who's followed me deeper in, "Tell me, is anyone else home?"

She shakes her head, "It's just me. My dad's away on a trip for the next week and I'm home on break."

Ah that explained things. A coed with a single father who from the looks of things, was quite successful in business. Still smiling, I nod, "Wonderful. In that case, go into the kitchen and make something easy for all of us. Whatever you know how to do that's quick and fast."

She scurries off to do so and I get back to exploring the place. Luckily there's a guest bedroom alongside the daughter's bedroom and the master bedroom. That's where I direct Kilgrave's parents even as I explore the master bedroom, intending to definitely make use of the comfortable looking bed. I have to fight not to go to sleep right away, there are still some things I have to do beforehand, not least of which is getting a bit more food in my growling belly before laying my head down.

Moving into the kitchen and bringing Albert and Louise with me, I find that the redhead has made chicken flavored ramen. That's to be expected given a college kid home alone. I've got no complaints and I'm quickly digging in after ordering everyone else to do the same. After some particularly tasty noodles I look at the redhead, "Tell me your name love."

She looks up at me and smiles, my commands still making her unnaturally happy to have us staying with her, "It's Alexis, thanks for asking. Yours?"

"Kevin, and this is Albert and Louise. Thank you for the snack, it is delicious."

Kilgrave's parents, being under no sort of emotional control, are eating mechanically while staring at the strange exchange with a mix of revulsion and confusion. I ignore that in favor of scarfing down the rest of my noodles before ordering everyone to get ready for bed.

On the way to make use of the glorious shower in the master bedroom, I catch Alexis with her phone out and stop her, "What are you doing?"

"I need to call my dad before I go to bed, let him know I'm alright."

I nod, that's a perfectly reasonable thing to do, "… Don't mention me or my friends dear. Everything is absolutely normal."

She nods as my order registers and I head to the shower, satisfied that the father won't be tipped off and call the police or rush home upon learning his daughter has let strangers stay with her. After the shower I find myself feeling much more alive, but still absolutely exhausted. So, getting everyone together, I do a bit of group commanding.

"Alright, we're all going to go to sleep. Do nothing but sleep for eight hours and when you wake up, come to me and standby for new instructions. If I'm not already awake, you will wake me gently and then standby for new instructions. Now, off to bed with you three."

I watch them walk away and then turn to my own bed, albeit a stolen one. With a satisfied smile, I flop down and curl up under the covers, head coming to rest on a pile of pillows I'd created. Eight hours wouldn't be nearly enough sleep to recover from what I'd just got done dealing with, but I had no intention of getting close to my twelve hour window.

Tomorrow I'd get started on all of my plans. For now, it was time to sleep. It should probably have been worrying how little forcing Jeri to commit suicide affected my ability to fall asleep fast, but really, I'd had such a long day.

 **A/N: Figure I might lose some people with this chapter. Offing Jeri is pretty dark side, and its only likely to go downhill from here morality wise. Hopefully this chapter serves as a warning/reminder that this is a Villain Protagonist fic and mind control isn't exactly something on the side of angels. Still, coulda been worse. I ended up deleting several hundred words because I actually found myself writing this scene where SI!Kilgrave has Jeri go to Wendy's house and then has Wendy slit Jeri's throat before killing herself, only to stop and think "Wtf am I doing?" Gotta be careful not to fall too much into just writing Kilgrave instead of my own personality, especially cuz he's a pretty huge dick.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think in a review, they truly are the lifeblood for my desire to write (especially when I'm not sick as a dog.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Long chapter! So you know how I made a big deal about how I thought I'd lose some people last chapter? Well forget that, because this is the chapter where I lose people. So! Fair Warning now! This chapter has sexual themes centered around mind control throughout it, and at the end of it, there is a sex scene that I've clearly labeled so those who want to skip it can. That said, I really hope you all enjoy.**

Waking up to a quiet feminine tone wasn't the worst thing, even if I still felt sore all over from the beating Jessica had given me the day before. I definitely didn't really feel rested, but I forced myself to wake up anyways. At the foot of the bed stood Albert and Louise, while beside me Alexis straightened up from where she'd leaned over me to gently wake me as ordered.

All three seemed a bit dazed, which I assumed was the way that telling them to standby for my orders presented itself. Sitting up I repeated my words to Alexis, telling her that she was happy to have us staying with her and that she didn't need to tell anyone that we were here. She nodded back with a vacant expression and large smile, so I sent her off to make breakfast after confirming that she did know how to make eggs at least.

Once I was alone with Kilgrave's parents I smiled, "Right then, you both will begin working on ways to enhance my powers today. If you find you need anything more than you already have, you will put it on a list. I'll check on that list at some point during the day. You will not leave this house. You will do nothing but eat, use the restroom, and work on the task I've assigned you."

I peer at them for a moment, their faces a mixture of fear and resigned dismay. Well, we can change that can't we? Smiling, I continue on, "In fact, you are happy to be helping me. There's nothing more important to you than helping your son grow stronger now. It is all you care about, though you will continue to keep yourselves clean and eat three meals a day. Ten hours from now you will find me so I can repeat these instructions if I have not already."

Watching carefully, I can see the moment their emotions change during my little speech and smiles grow on their faces to match mine. The very energy in the room changes in an incredibly positive way and I can see them practically chomping at the bit to get the go ahead from me to start. Albert even vocalizes this, "If that's all son, shall Louise and I get started?"

I nod but pose one more question, "How long do you think it'll take to get something ready Albert?"

I was expecting an answer of days given just how fast Kilgrave had been enhancing himself in the show. So when Albert blinked and answered me with, "Oh, only a year or two I should think." I was more than a bit… perturbed.

They were already starting to leave so I put up a hand, "Stop. Why so long?"

Louise answered this one, "Well we need to do tests and there's a few missing ingredients that we're sure we will eventually find. Creating a vaccine is one thing, enhancing your powers is another entirely Kevin."

Pursing my lips together I settled into deep thought for a long moment. There was something I was missing, something from the show I was glossing over that had let Kilgrave's father make incredible progress in no time at all. Missing ingredients? My eyes widen as my memory finally strikes gold. Kilgrave's unborn child, the one that Hope had aborted… and that Jeri Hogarth had taken and hidden away to try and replicate Kilgrave's powers.

I look at my parents, "If you had an aborted fetus that I fathered, would that clear up these… missing ingredients? And cut down on the time line for increasing my powers?"

That gets wide eyed looks from 'my' parents. After a moment Albert nods and answers, "Well yes certainly I could see how… yes. If such a thing existed, we may have something ready for you within the week. It would help us considerably."

Now they're both getting excited at the idea of it, given that all they care about now is helping me grow stronger. I smile in response to their own smiles, "I should have it for you by the end of the day."

I wasn't lying either, despite having killed Hogarth off. Now that I remembered the abortion, I remembered how Kilgrave had found out about it. A simple casual order to tell him something he didn't know had resorted in Jeri spilling the beans about the fetus. I remembered what she'd told him when he asked where it was.

Hemet Labs. That's where I'd find the key to my victory.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Breakfast was decent enough, scrambled eggs with bits of ham mixed in resulting in breakfast bowls for four. Albert and Louise scarfed their food down in record time and then immediately headed to the guest bedroom where they were setting up their equipment and getting started on things. Meanwhile, I had a number of errands to run, and grabbed Alexis before she could wander off, telling her she was going to be my driver for the day, and of course she'd be happy to do so.

After a quick search on the computer for an address, we headed out. I didn't bother even looking at what the make of Alexis' car was, it was a nice calming cream color and that's all I really noticed. The seats were comfortable enough as I buckled in and had her drive to our first destination. Along the way I closed my eyes and considered just what was supposed to be happening on the show right now.

Trish obviously had not gone with Albert back to his hotel room to work on a vaccine for Kilgrave. If Jessica did go back there, she'd find absolutely no trace left of their work or any clues to where we'd gone given my orders to destroy everything. Simpson would probably go to the cell I'd escaped from, but Clements wouldn't be there to die at his hand given that there was no crime scene or evidence for him to stay and canvas.

Kilgrave would be taking this time to free Hope Schlottman in the hopes of convincing Jessica to give him his father, which would have led to Jessica knocking him unconscious and tying him up… ah, there was something I had to consider. Jessica was going to be attacked tonight by Kilgrave's victims, after Robyn worked Malcolm's support group into a frenzy, laying all the blame at Jessica's feet.

From what I remembered, they managed to overpower and knock her out. Given that the only thing that had kept them from killing her had been Robyn undoing Kilgrave's gag and getting all of them mind controlled, Jessica might be in legitimate danger of dying tonight without my presence. If I was being pragmatic I should really just let it happen. Either she lived or died, but if she died she would be off my list and frankly, the other three names were the easy ones to take care of.

Yet… part of me didn't want to do the logical thing. Part of me didn't want Jessica Jones to die, at least partially because the very idea of her being bludgeoned to death by a group of random fucks didn't sit well with me at all. Sure it wasn't pragmatic, but I found myself considering how best to save her without getting anywhere near her. If Jessica Jones was to die, it should be on my orders if not by my own hands.

A plan began to coalesce in my head as Alexis parked us in the parking garage across the street from our first destination. Turning to her, I smiled, "Hand me your phone love."

She did so immediately, still smiling because of the dose of happiness I'd injected into the idea of her driving me where I needed to go. I took a moment to admire the young beauty. Her smile really lit up her face. Glancing around, I noted that the Parking Garage wasn't exactly a hive of activity. That worked for me.

"Alexis. You won't remember me telling you any of this, but you will carry out my instructions. Once I'm gone you will feel an undeniable urge to masturbate. You will fantasize about me while doing so, and every time you climax, not only will it feel better, it will be easier to reach orgasm the next time. You will keep going until I return."

She suddenly looked hot and bothered, squirming a bit in her seat. I just grinned and reached out to stroke a hand through her red locks once, before exiting the vehicle and heading for the building across the street.

The WNEX News Station awaited my arrival.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Getting inside wasn't a difficulty, all it took was a single sentence to convince security I was supposed to be there. Finding a secretary who could help me wasn't difficult at all either, and it turned out I was in luck and Trish had actually bothered coming into work today for a meeting, probably because she'd had no Albert to help out with.

I was humming as I made my way to her office after gaining directions from the incredibly helpful secretary. Opening the doors to the conference room with a flourish, I smile as time seems to slow upon everyone reacting. Poor Trish is turned away from me, and thus she sees me last as I step up right behind her. That doesn't stop her hand from immediately going to her purse, but I'm already speaking, "Everyone be still, please."

The room freezes up and I'm treated to wide eyes all around as people find their bodies outside their control. My smile firmly in place, I continue on, "This meeting is now postponed until you all find a new date and time that work for you. No one's at fault, it just didn't work out. You will all leave and as soon as you step outside that door you will forget all about me. Trish, stay where you are and be silent."

The room empties and I close the doors behind the last person to file out, before turning back to my captive audience of one. Holding out a hand I speak, "Hand me your phone love."

She does so mechanically, and I go into her contacts to get Jessica's number. Then, I take Alexis' phone and send her a quick text.

 _Jessica, tonight your neighbor Robyn will whip a number of people wronged by Kilgrave into a frenzy against you and then lead them to your apartment to attack and kill you as revenge for her brother. Do what you will with this information, but try not to die._

I barely have to wait a minute before she replies demanding to know who I am. I have a simple response prepared for that.

 _A concerned friend._

Leaving it at that I put Alexis' phone away, despite the new messages coming in as Jessica tried to demand an explanation. I felt like I'd done enough now. Jessica might still die, especially if she ignored the message entirely and wasn't prepared. But I'd leveled the playing field enough, it was now out of my hands.

Settling down into the chair across from the blonde woman who's eyes were currently screaming even as her mouth was sealed shut by my orders, I smile, "Hello again Trish I wonder if you know why I'm here. You can speak now, but do so quietly."

She shudders visibly before speaking, "You're going to use me to get to Jessica. T-to hurt her. To get revenge."

I had a pretty good idea that's where she'd go with this, so in response I just smile and shake my head, "No, I'm not here about Jessica. Honestly Jessica isn't even at the top of my list right now given that she's still fighting to keep me alive so hard for Hope's sake. I'm here for someone else you know. Someone who very much wants me dead. You will help me put a stop to that with every fiber of your being."

Even as she slowly realized who I was talking about, I was scrolling through her contacts looking for the name of the man she was going to help me with. I saw the moment her face crumpled in dismay before my command registered and she repeated it back to me monotone. Smiling, I settle in to interrogate her a bit.

"Tell me, have you and Simpson talked since I got free?"

She shakes her head, face blank as she answers me, "No."

Still smiling, I hold out her phone to her, "Excellent. Call him. Tell him that I escaped, tell him that I said I was leaving and Jessica can't find a trail to follow me. Ask him if he can meet you here to talk about where to go from here… if he's not willing, try to set up a meeting with him tonight at your place. Remember, you want to help me stop Simpson."

She takes the phone from me and nods as she places the call. I'm half wondering if Simpson is going to answer, but after the third ring he does and I listen in closely as they begin to talk. Simpson was understandably angry that I'd managed to escape, though he seemed to put the majority of the blame on Jessica and not Trish. The call eventually ended with him telling her he couldn't come to the radio station, but that he would be at her place later in the evening.

As she hung up, Trish looked at me as if looking for some sort of approval. I smile and begin the manipulation that would see Trish eventually removed from my list, "Good enough for me my dear. You feel good that you helped me. You're happy to be helping me and you'll continue to be happy to do so. Whenever I praise you, you will feel euphoric pleasure. Understood?"

As the familiar smile forms on her face and she nods, my own smile morphs into a wicked grin, "That's a good girl."

There it is as soon as she hears the words, shuddering in a very different way from earlier as I praise her and she feels pure pleasure wash through her being. Standing, I look down at her as she presses her legs together and refrains from squirming in her seat. This is just the start. By the time I'm through with her, Trish Walker will feel quite at home kneeling at my feet like a pet.

It was either this or killing her and I knew some who might call it worse than death, but I certainly didn't consider it so. I wasn't overly sadistic or cruel, and I wasn't going to treat her poorly. If everything went according to plan, she would continue to live her life much as she did now, just with me as her lord and master. Maybe I should have been ashamed, but I wasn't at all as the thought of controlling her made me a bit hard.

There was a reason I'd spent so much time contemplating what I could do in Kilgrave's place with his powers, and it wasn't because I was inclined to take over the entire world somehow.

"Make your excuses and take the rest of the day off love. We'll be making one or two more stops and then we'll head to your place to await Simpson's arrival. Come along."

She stands and we walk out of the conference room. I stay back and let her tell those who need to know that she's heading out, and soon enough we're moving across the street back to the Parking Garage I'd come from. I direct Trish to the backseat of Alexis' car even as I open the door to find Alexis quickly fixing her clothing and looking distinctly… frazzled.

Sliding into the passenger seat, I grin at her, "Miss me, darling?"

She swallows thickly but surprises me by nodding shyly. I grin wickedly and her blush intensifies. Chuckling as I secure my seat belt, I reach over to pet her frazzled red hair for a moment before speaking, "Well we'll have to… discuss that when we get home tonight. There are a few things that need to be done first. Trish here will be joining us on our errands for the day. Say hi."

Alexis looks in the rearview mirror at the newest addition to our party and dutifully follows my order, "Hi."

Trish returns it, but beyond that the two women have nothing to say to each other. I wonder if that's my control stopping them from making small talk, or if they're just not interested in one another. I suppose it doesn't matter. Next stop, Hemet Labs.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Getting the remains of Kilgrave's unborn child out of cold storage wasn't exactly a cakewalk, but it also wasn't exactly difficult with my powers. With Hogarth dead, no one should come looking for the fetus anyways, given that using it to replicate mind control powers had been a bust anyways. So with what amounted to a high tech icebox in the trunk, we made a stop by Alexis' place and I dropped her off with the materials for Albert and Louise and told her she could do as she liked until I returned, so long as she stayed in the house.

With Trish now driving and the sun having set, we made our way to her apartment and I had her begin preparing dinner while we waiting for Simpson to arrive. Watching her cook, I had a thought I figured Trish could answer, "Has Jessica figured it out yet?"

She looks at me blankly so I sigh, "Come on now, she's not entirely stupid. After my escape from that cell, she has to have realized she's immune to my control now."

That gets recognition from Trish and she nods, "Oh! Yes. She doesn't know for sure, but she thinks so yes. She said there had to be a reason you still weren't trying to control her after making it clear you didn't want a relationship anymore."

I nod slowly at that, "Well thought out. Yes, for the moment she's immune. I'm working on fixing that. You'd like that."

Trish smiles at me, "I'd like that."

I can't help grinning, "Yes, all of us would be so much happier if Jessica would just relax and listen to me. You want all of us to be happy."

She nods, still smiling vacantly, "I want all of us to be happy."

Chuckling, I lounge back on the couch I'd been sitting on, "Good girl."

The praise causes the attended reaction in Trish, her face becoming hot as she bites her lower lip in this adorable way, but any thought of going further with that is cut off by the doorbell ringing. I'm on my feet and following Trish as she heads to the door and activates the screen to see who's waiting on the other side. I can't help smiling when I see Simpson on the other side.

I'm admittedly excited, so I open the door straight away. Simpson's eyes widen in horror as he sees my face instead of Trish's, but I'm already talking before he can react, "Do nothing but what I tell you to do. Come inside and sit on the couch."

He does exactly as I say, if a bit mechanically as I have Trish close and secure the door before going back to making dinner. She looks at Simpson oddly for a long moment and it takes me a second to realize what I'm seeing is intensity. She still wants to help me stop Simpson because of my earlier order. I grin at that even as I sit down across from the ex-merc turned cop.

A moment later the smile slips from my face. Right, I'm getting ready to send a man to his death. This is a serious situation, and I need to treat it with the gravity it deserves. Looking at Simpson, I ask the first and most important question, "Answer everything I ask you truthfully. Did you tell Koslov or anyone in his organization about me?"

"No."

I'd thought so given my memories of the show but it was a relief to know for sure… still, "Do you believe they know about me already?"

"No."

Good, that was covered. It was possible he was wrong, but at the very least he sounded sure and evidence pointed to the idea that if they had known about Kilgrave, they would have grabbed him in the show, "Alright then. When you leave, you're going to forget everything you know about me. Then, you're going to go make a large enough bomb to kill yourself and everyone around you. Take it to where ever Koslov's base of operations is and once you're within kill range of him, I want you to detonate it. Is this all viable?"

"Yes."

Smiling again, I wave a hand dismissively, "Then go forth. And if for whatever reason you can't finish the plan, you will kill yourself rather than allow anyone to take you alive."

Standing up slowly, Simpson heads for the door without even looking at Trish, and a moment later he's gone. Trish has finished dinner, and I make my way over to the kitchen counter to settle at the island and dig into the plate of pasta she'd made for me. Its good and I make a point to tell her that, the praise causing her to smile shyly and squirm from where she's standing.

After a moment though she speaks up, "Is it done? Did we stop him?"

Ah yes, one of my first commands to her, "It's done Trish. You were instrumental in drawing him in, so thank you."

Her smile widens and without any prompting, she suddenly leans over the counter and plants a quick peck on my lips. I raise my eyebrows at that and from the look on her face, I imagine she's about to offer something more… I don't get to find out unfortunately, as Trish's phone begins to buzz. She looks down at it and frowns immediately, "Its Jessica."

I sigh, "Answer it. Act normal and don't tell her anything about me approaching you."

Trish nods and accepts the call, "Jessica?"

I watch as she listens to whatever Jessica says on the other end, before responding, "Of course you can come over, what do you mean you were attacked? Was it Kilgrave?"

Blinking, I furrow my brow and continue listening silently, Trish letting out an expletive a moment later, "Shit! How did she find out?"

Ah, they must be talking about Robyn. It seems Jessica had her little run in with the attackers I'd warned her about. It also sounded like she'd survived albeit with some injury that had her running to Trish. Unfortunate as it effectively cockblocked me but oh well. There'd be more than enough opportunities in the future.

I tune back into the conversation in time to hear Trish say, "Yeah, I'll see you soon, bye."

Hanging up, she looks at me expectantly, clearly waiting for orders. I'm already standing, smiling at her, "Looks like it's time for me to go my dear. We'll talk tomorrow morning at WNEX. That said, can't have you acting suspicious to Jessica at all."

Moving to stand in front of Trish, I caress her cheek for a second, smiling wider as she leans in to it and nuzzles my palm slightly, "When I walk out that door you'll erase any evidence of me being here and then forget everything that happened today. You'll remember work going as usual, and then coming home until Jessica called you."

She nods in agreement but I'm not quite done yet, "Later tonight once Jessica is taken care of and asleep, and you're in your bed, you'll pleasure yourself. Once you start, you won't be able to keep from fantasizing about being my little pet, willingly succumbing to my control. When you finally tip over the edge to this fantasy, it will be the best orgasm you've ever had. Afterwards, you'll sleep extremely well and wake feeling rested."

With that said, I take my hand away from her face and leave quickly. Really don't want to run into Jessica at this point. To that end, I take the stairs instead of the elevator and watch very carefully as I depart and head for Alexis' car. My precautions pay off, or more likely weren't necessary, I don't see any trace of Jessica as I drive away from Trish's place.

As I did so, I couldn't help grinning at the thought of Trish in her bed, squirming as she touches herself and imagines her future place at my feet. Yeah, I was probably undeniably the villain. Not as bad as Kilgrave perhaps, but that didn't change just how depraved my plans were shaping up to be. In the end, I would win or die… but no matter what I would leave a mark.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **(Warning: Sex scene coming up, if you aren't interested you can stop reading here and you shouldn't miss anything of the story. Highly recommend skipping to the Closing Author's Note if sex featuring Mind Control isn't your cup of tea.)**

Arriving back at my temporary abode, I make a bee line for my parents and make sure to reapply all of my orders. I don't have any desire to let the time on my control run out on any of my most important game pieces. On that note, after saying good night to Albert and Louise, who were making decent progress so far but had a list of things they'd need tomorrow, I headed to Alexis' room.

I found her in pajamas lying on her bed reading a book, though she put it away as soon as she noticed me, sitting up and smiling at me expectantly. Raising an eyebrow in response, I ask, "Have you called your father yet?"

"Not yet sir."

That causes me to pause for a moment. I don't think I told her to call me that, but I also don't believe I ever gave her a name and it seems she's come up for her own form of address for me in absence of that. Smiling slightly in approval, I reply with, "Do so, make sure he knows you're okay and remember, nothing is out of the ordinary. Once you're done, come to the master bedroom."

She stands to leave the room and go to the land line, reminding me that I still have her cell phone. Stopping her, I hand it back to her with orders to ignore any calls or texts from Jessica. Then, leaving her to make her call, I head to the room to wait for her. Laying on the bed in my boxers I don't have to wait long before she arrives, shyly entering the room with a blush on her face.

"No need to be shy darling. You want what I want."

She looks up and smiles broadly, "I want what you want sir."

"Good, keep calling me that. You find pleasure in giving me pleasure."

"I find pleasure in giving you pleasure sir."

Smiling, I look the beautiful young woman up and down. Her pajamas are cute on her, but I'm more interested in what's underneath. Curious to see what happens, I word my next sentence as a question instead of an order, "Will you take your top off for me love?"

She blushes even deeper, but barely hesitates before nodding and pulling the garment over her head, leaving her upper half exposed to the air and my hungry eyes. I bring up a hand and beckon her forward, still refraining from outright commands. She approaches and crawls onto the bed and up to me and I take her chin in hand as she gets close enough, leaning in to kiss her passionately.

She returns the favor, moaning slightly into my mouth as we make out for an indeterminate amount of time. Eventually though, I pull back and leave her breathing heavily, leaned over me. One hand comes up and takes hold of her lush red hair. I am firm yet gentle as I bring her head down to my crotch, my other hand pushing my boxers down to let my hard cock spring free.

Alexis understands easily and I don't have to do anything more besides lay back and enjoy as she begins placing light kisses on the head of my cock before moving down the length to run her lips and tongue along it. Soon enough she's taking it into her mouth and sucking me off diligently, moaning all the way as one hand supports her on the bed and the other goes into her pajama bottoms to finger her wet slit.

I watch with appreciation, a groan escaping my lips as she gets adventurous and takes more and more of me into her mouth. God she's good, and I can't help but think she's had practice. I wasn't surprised, she was a beautiful young woman. After a few minutes though, I pull her off and manhandle her down onto the bed even as I rise.

Alexis doesn't resist as I push her face down into the pillows, understanding what I want instinctively and pushing her ass up into the air to meet my hard length. Pulling her pajama bottoms down enough to reveal her delectable ass and dripping cunt, I grin and press my tip into her lower lips, steadily penetrating her even as she lets out a continuous moan of approval into the pillows.

I don't waste time, her tight clinging insides are more than ready for me, and I'm already riled up so I set an early fast and deep pace as I begun to fuck her, drawing muffled yelps from her mouth as I grip her ass cheeks and leave finger marks in the flesh. Leaning over her, I nibble at her ear before murmuring, "Cum for me."

She does so instantly, hitting a climax, her body shaking slightly under me as my order forces what was probably already coming from her. Grinning wider, I lean back again and begin lightly spanking her ass in time with another command, "Do it again darling."

Her pussy spasms and tightens around my cock in an amazing way as she goes through another orgasm, and I feel my own release quickly approaching. With a grunt I pull free from her and order her to turn around and open her mouth. She does so quickly and I finish on her face as she opens her mouth wide and catches as much as she can on her tongue.

Even as I'm cumming, I'm speaking again, "You want to drink up every drop darling, you'll find that my seed is the most delicious thing you've ever tasted."

She uses her finger to collect what doesn't land in her mouth, swallowing every drop of my cum with a voracious appetite and cleaning every bit off her face and chest even as I settle down back onto the bed and watch her with the same smile I've had on my face since we began. Once she finishes, I make an offer, "If you want, you can stay here for the night love."

She looks at me and smiles widely, pulling her pajama bottoms back up but forgoing the top as she lays beside me and rests her head on my chest, cuddling into me and sighing contently. I wrap an arm around her and let my eyes drift shut.

Today was a productive day.

Tomorrow promises to be even better.

 **A/N: Well this is it, really hope you enjoyed. I have no idea just how many chapters this story will be before I'm done, but this right here sets the tone for exactly what sort of shenanigans/mind fuckery the SI is going to be getting up to with Kilgrave's powers.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think! I live on them, I thrive on them... I drink them up like a parched man finding an oasis in the desert ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5. In which the SI begins drawing things with Jessica towards a close, setting the beginnings of a trap for our plucky young heroine with a small drinking problem and a huge chip on her shoulder. Unfortunately for her, she still doesn't know that her status as the Protagonist has been... revoked.**

My thoughts on the next day being better than the last were proven right when the day dawned with Alexis deciding to wake me up in a very pleasurable and distracting way. After making sure to reward her with pulses of pleasure of her own as well as reinforcing the feeling of happiness she got from being around me and helping me, I went to my pet scientists, who were also already awake.

After reinforcing their commands as well, I found out that their progress had been expedited immensely by the supplies I'd gotten for them, and they had an experimental first dose for me. I couldn't help eyeing the syringe full of purple fluid with just a bit of concern and even some fear admittedly. There was quite a small amount of liquid inside, much less than the very large dose Kilgrave had his father inject him with near the end of the season, but still…

"Tell me truthfully in percentage, how safe is this?"

Albert answered promptly, "There is a small chance of complications as there always is with these things, no more than five or ten percent though. Whether it will actually work or not is less certain and something we can only test by applying it to you and having you test it."

Letting out a breath of air I nod, "Very well. As they say, you either grow or you die. Get me a hand towel from the bathroom Louise."

She does so, promptly of course, and as I wad it up, I speak directly to Albert, "Your hands will be completely steady. You will inject me perfectly and make no mistakes."

I'm not entirely sure how such commands translate, as I put the wadded towel in my mouth to bite down on, before laying down on the bed for Albert to get at my neck, but at the very least his hands should be as steady as possible. A small comfort, as he brings the needle to my neck, and I do my best to remain still as he injects the contents of the syringe into me.

I let out a muffled scream as he did so, once again being forced to acknowledge that no matter what you may want to say about Kilgrave, he had fucking pain tolerance in spades. The man had taken an injection several times larger than this one without anything to bite down on, and he'd come through it. As Albert finished the injection in a second that felt like minutes, I just lay there gasping as I felt the drugs do their work.

Hands curling into fists, I beat one down on the bed beneath me repeatedly before spitting out the wadded towel and cursing, "FUCK!"

The pain takes far too long to go away but as the minutes pass I'm able to slowly draw myself off the bed, praise my scientists and tell them they want to get back to work and that I will find a way to test my abilities by the time the day is out. Dragging myself to the kitchen, I settle into a chair and eat the breakfast Alexis puts in front of me. Her eggs actually taste better than yesterday, though I don't put much thought into it. Once I've eaten, I make a list of the things to do for the day and then Alexis and I once more leave to run our errands.

The first stop is of course WNEX again.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

This time the secretary is kind enough to let me know she's hosting Trish Talk, so I choose to let myself into her office to wait for her to finish. I find her purse there as well, and after a moment of curiosity driven by a bit of boredom I search it for the gun Simpson gave her.

Taking it out, I hold it loosely in my hand, studying it like one would a strange unknown specimen. I've never held a gun before, never even saw a real one outside of on the belt of a cop in my previous life. Of course in this life I have a bit more experience. And by a bit I mean when I forced Trish and Clements to put their guns against their heads to force Jessica's hands. That was it.

Yep, to put it lightly, I was a bit leery of guns. I thought I should probably still learn how to shoot and carry one though. The idea of never getting my hands dirty was a tempting one, but I needed at least one extra layer of defense if my powers were disabled and all the people I planned to use as walls around me failed in that task.

Still, it was something to keep on the backburner, and when Trish finally arrived back at her office, I kept my finger away from the trigger as I pointed the firearm at her. She froze up as one does when held at gunpoint, horror but also confusion filling her gaze as she realized who exactly was holding her at gunpoint. I drank in the irony of me using a gun to control someone instead of my powers for a long moment, before setting the gun down with a chuckle and finally speaking.

"Come in, close the door, sit down, do nothing else."

She does so promptly, having fallen under my control. There's not much fun to be had from having her frozen and terrified across from me though, we did that song and dance yesterday. Still, she has answers to questions I want answered. Smiling, I look her up and down appreciatively, "You look like you slept well. Tell me how you truly felt when you fantasized about me last night before bed."

Her horror is a bit more fun now, as it takes on a whole different tone as she's forced to answer me honestly, "Aroused and disgusted with myself."

Now wasn't that interesting. Despite having fallen out of my control, she still seemed to register the arousal as a product of her own feelings instead of recognizing it as my control. That might be a product of the fact that my order to forget yesterday seemed to go beyond the known time limit on my orders. Well, time to test just how permanent it is.

"Trish, you will remember everything that really happened yesterday."

Her brow furrows adorably in confusion and for a moment I think it doesn't work as I'm hoping… and then her face crumples in honest despair, her mouth opens in a silent scream of horror, and I do believe I am vindicated in my belief that I can restore the memories I take away. It seems to be a block that makes them forget, like one does sometimes when faced with horrific trauma, instead of an absolute erasure of the memories in question.

Still, she's crying now and I'm guessing she'd have her hands covering her open mouth if she could. I feel a twinge of guilt and regret. Not at what I did to Simpson, or the fact that I forced her to help, because frankly that man would have killed me given a chance, and she was the only way I knew how to get to him, or rather get him to come to me without suspecting a thing. But it's not like I took joy in making her or anyone else cry or feel pain.

I wanted nothing more to bring back the happy helpful Trish from yesterday, but I had a couple more questions while she was still out from any form of emotional control. So I went with the next best thing, "Trish, stop crying before you hurt yourself."

She does so immediately, just staring at me with condemnation in every fiber of her body. The terror was hidden as best as she could behind that look. I continue my line of questioning after a moment, "Tell me truthfully, when I ordered you to be happy yesterday, were you happy? Truly happy? Or were you in there on the inside, horrified but unable to control your body?"

She blinks, "I was happy. Happy to be helping you, happy to stop Simpson, and happy to receive praise from you. Right now, I'm horrified but unable to control my body."

I cock an eyebrow at the little add on to that statement, "And then after I left and you forgot, when you pleasured yourself and thought of me, you actually felt the arousal I ordered you to feel as if it was your own?"

Ah, the terror and horror is now slowly dominating the condemnation and disgust as she realizes why I'm asking, how she's helping me figure out the minutiae of my powers, "Yes."

I grin widely, "That's so good to know. Don't worry Trish, I won't leave you alone with your terror and fear any longer. You're happy to be here with me. You're happy to do anything for me, and all that disgust and fear and hatred you've been feeling doesn't matter, all that matters is your happiness, my happiness and the delicious pleasure you felt while thinking of me last night. You've been very good, and I'm happy with you."

The change is once more drastic as the negative emotions melt off her face to be replaced by the positive ones I'm instilling and she nods with a wide smile, "You're right Kilgrave, thank you so much for helping me figure out what I'm feeling."

Raising an eyebrow, I can't deny I'm happy to have her thank me without me telling her to. As for the name though, that causes a grimace and a reprimand, "Kilgrave is dead and gone Trish. I'd prefer you call me Master when it's just us, and Kevin in public. Though my name may be changing soon, but we'll cross that hurdle when we get there."

I specifically don't make any orders there, wanting to get Trish used to making her own decisions, albeit influenced by the emotions she's only feeling for me. She doesn't disappoint of course, still smiling as she nods, "Yes Master."

I grin, "Good girl."

She blushes and bites her lower lip, before leaning forward in an effort to give me an unrestricted view down her shirt, "Master, I dreamt about you last night after pleasuring myself to the thought of you. At first I thought it a nightmare, the things you did to me and made me do… but now I know it was my subconscious trying to tell me something. Please Master, let me make you happy."

I stare at Trish for a long moment. This certainly is not the Trish Walker I'm familiar with, though I can see hints of the original Trish under the submissive I'm building, in the assertiveness with which she's currently offering herself to me. Still, I suppose this was my plan for her. The goal, to have her be this way with me, but normal with everyone else, seemed to be slowly coming into reach.

Suddenly, I stand up, smile still on my face, "Not yet darling. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but there's still so much for me to do today… and quite a bit for you to do as well."

She pouts but still gives me all her attention as I tell her what I want from her and of course she agrees to everything. Once done I smirk slightly, "Still, you probably have enough time to pleasure yourself here before you begin. It would make me very happy if you did so after I left."

Even as I headed for the door I could hear Trish getting comfortable behind me. With a smile on my face, I leave WNEX behind, confident that Trish will complete all of the tasks I've given her in a timely manner.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Gaining access to the Kingpin was easy. Making sure our meeting was both private and not recorded was also easy once I presented myself as his lawyer. Frankly, everything had been growing easy with these powers. I contemplated how I could find ways to center myself and not go completely off the deep end as Kilgrave had, even as I slid into the seat across from Wilson Fisk.

The man was imposing despite his white jumpsuit, and I had to swallow down my fear when he looked up at me and furrowed his brow in angry confusion, "You're not my lawyer."

Forcing a smile by reminding myself who had the real power here, I put the notebook and pen I'd brought down between us and nodded, "You are correct. You will take this and write down everything I will need to know to access all of the money we both know you have hidden away. Every account, every liquid asset you own, you will show me how to take it. You want to give me this because you like me so much. Oh and give me the details on how to get some of those amazing Kevlar suits you wear too."

Part of me almost expects it not to work. Sure, Fisk is a normal, but he's still Wilson Fisk. Heck, if this was the comics I'd expect him to reach over the table at this point and break my neck. But this is real life and a strong will has proven to not be enough to resist the virus. After a moment a smile breaks out on his face and he begins filling the notebook with the information I've ordered out of him.

I settle back, staring at the man that I had such great respect for even as I make him dance to my tune. As a fictional character, he and Wesley were the sole reasons I'd even watched all of Netflix's Daredevil. Matt Murdock was certainly an interesting and detailed character, but I'd always had a soft spot for the villains, to the point that I was actually disappointed when they didn't give Wesley a funeral at the same time as Ben Urich. I really felt that had been a missed opportunity for a show that up until that point had done such a good job of portraying the villains and heroes equally.

Now though, with the man I'd truly rooted for despite knowing he was going to lose sitting across from me, I was confronted with the simple fact that he was nothing but another human and most importantly, nothing but another threat to be dealt with. Thus, as he finishes up and pushes the notebook and pen back to me, I take them and stand, not even hesitating as I give my next orders with only the slightest remorse.

"When I walk out that door, you will forget everything that happened here. You'll remember having an unproductive visit with your real lawyer, not even worth mentioning the next time you see him. Everything is perfectly fine."

With that said I leave the Kingpin behind, on my way out doing my best to avoid giving my face to any security cameras. I make sure that the people who see me forget me, and my visit is not recorded properly whatsoever. With a notebook probably worth millions tucked under my arm, I slide into the passenger seat of Alexis' car and we move onto our next stop without a pause.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

The next stop is actually multiple quick stops, as Albert and Louise need more of several drugs necessary to enhancing my powers. So I stop by three different labs, one of which is the same as the one Kilgrave overworked in canon. Instead of forcing them to work until they drop dead, I merely plant suggestions to put a portion of their efforts into producing what I need on the side.

That's why I spread it across three labs, because it will gain the same effect as Kilgrave's orders without the torment and slow destruction of the lab technicans' health. Might be nothing more than a token effort, but I truly was trying to avoid torturing, maiming, and killing those that had done nothing to me. At the same time, hot damn mind control was making things easier and easier…

After the labs, it was time to meet up with Trish again and pick up an early dinner. With fast food in my belly I look to Trish and smile, "Everything done darling?"

She nods with a bright smile, "Yes sir. I packed light and emptied my accounts before taking an extended leave of absence at WNEX to 'reorganize my life' and 'find myself'. The only one who will come looking for me is Jessica and for now she has no idea where I've gone. I also have a list of potential homes for us."

I smile, "Good girl."

Before I can fall into my own thoughts Alexis speaks up, "Homes? A-are you leaving?"

The tone causes me to look at her. She looks legitimately upset at the idea. With a sigh I reach over to run a comforting hand through her hair, "Darling, it's okay. We're just outgrowing your home. I don't expect my entire… entourage will fit in three bedrooms much longer, and your father is also due home soon. You're happy that I'm taking care of the problem."

She blinks and then smiles almost as brightly as Trish before nodding. My own smile comes back and I ask Trish to give me a rundown of the best options for our new home and our new benefactors. It's the third option that I decide sounds best, and soon we're heading towards the address. Getting into the estate is child's play. And that is what it is, a full scale estate with quite the large lawn and a huge mansion up a long winding driveway.

I present myself as having an interview with Mrs. Rottshaw and it doesn't take long for me to arrive at the bedside of the elderly woman hooked up to a number of machines. She has COPD from what I understand has been a long life of smoking. Punctuating this statement is the coughing fit that's just ending as I'm led into the room. I approach the bed even as she looks at me with an assessing glare.

"And who are you?"

I smile and send away the man who'd led me here with a simple command. She watches him obey me with narrowed eyes before looking back to me as I begin speaking, "Hello Mrs. Rottshaw. I'm here because I wish to offer you relief in exchange for your cooperation in some things."

The old woman just glares at me and speaks bluntly, "What do you want?"

I smile thinly, "You are a widow with no children. When you die, your fortune and your home will go to the charities you've picked out. Only, you're in quite a lot of pain right now aren't you? Those charities can't help lessen your ordeal. I can. If you are willing, I would offer you a painless existence for the rest of your life in exchange for you naming me the sole beneficiary to all that is yours in a new will to be made as promptly as possible."

She stares at me for several long moments before a coughing fit tears our gazes apart. Once she's calm again she croaks out, "And how will you take away the pain?"

Still smiling, I answer her simply, "Hypnotherapy is what I excel in. For instance, for the next five minutes you will feel as if you are in the prime of your life. You will feel no pain, no agony."

As I hope, it works at least partially, the change happening in moments as I effectively block her ability to feel pain. She looks at herself in wonder before trying to get out of bed and failing, mostly due to the fact that her body is still failing and she's attached to so much equipment still. I press her back down and shake my head, "It isn't healing Mrs. Rottshaw, merely a secession of pain. You are still dying and your body is still failing you. You just aren't feeling it anymore."

She eventually settles back down, staring at me with an unreadable expression now as she contemplates everything that has happened, only to rejoin the conversation with, "Get out."

I blink at that, frowning slightly, "I-"

She cuts me off though, and I can only imagine I was to blunt in my words, forcing her to face her own mortality, "I said get out!"

She yells this quite loudly with her deadened lungs, the relief of pain giving her quite the voice. I respond immediately with a hiss, "Be quiet."

She falls quiet even as someone runs into the room having been attracted by the noise. I send them away easily even as I seethe just a bit. I've never been overly aggressive or short tempered though, and I calm myself down in short order, "Fine. I figured it was worth a try, but I should have known a woman like you would be incredibly stubborn. So, time to do this another way."

I make sure I have her full attention, then I begin spinning out a tale of being her long lost son. Mrs. Rottshaw is made to believe that she's already had the bloodwork done and believes without a single doubt that I am her son, James Rottshaw. From there it's a simple matter of using her and a bit of mind control to convince the staff.

While I enact the plans to move Albert and Louise along with all their equipment into the mansion now under my control, the Rottshaw Lawyer is called to the mansion to help begin proceedings for the new will. Luckily for me, it's not the tired cliché of an old lawyer who really is the last friend the rich dying elderly woman has left, and thus has only their best interest in heart.

No, the man who shows up is a simpering toady who does everything my new 'mother' tells him to, including setting up the paperwork for my new identity along with swallowing the cover stories for just where I'd been all this time. I don't even have to control the man, he honestly seems overtly pleased that the Rottshaw account will not be given to charity when Mrs. Rottshaw passes, even going so far as to tell me so when we have a moment alone.

At the end of the day, there's only one loose end to tie up, as everyone moves with such efficiency that everything is moved in within several hours. Walking Alexis to her car, I take her face in my hands and smile at her, even as she smiles back at me with unquestioning devotion. Ah, it makes it all the harder to do this, but I consider it necessary.

"Alexis, you're going to go home now. The movers cleaned up after themselves as they left but I'm sure there are still traces of our existence there. You'll remove everything that might show you had people living with you for a few days. Once your home is spotless and there's no trace of us left, you're going to forget all about us. You had a couple uneventful days hanging out around the house. You're going to move on with your life and become whatever you want to be."

With that, I release her and step back, watching as a moment later she turns away and moves to follow my orders. This was something I had to do, something I felt would center myself. I'd come into this girl's life like a whirlwind and mind whammied her into being so happy to have me there, that she offered me her body. I wasn't nearly strong enough morally to reject the opportunity, but there was no point in keeping her with me from here on.

I was gathering wealth and power and I had already dealt with half of my list with further plans forming to deal with the other half shortly. I had people working to make me stronger and soon no one would be able to resist me, not even Jessica Jones. But that didn't give me an excuse to ruin lives needlessly. Society would still call me evil, but I was developing a code to go with my new powers. First rule of my new code? It is only acceptable to ruin lives when it saves or vastly improves mine. Or they're 'evil'.

Alexis certainly didn't fall into those categories. Keeping her with me for any longer would have been gratuitous, especially when I now had Trish Walker yearning for me and plans to turn the super strong Jessica Jones into a mewling quim. Heh, using Loki's lines when I now existed in the same universe as him… it was a strange feeling for some reason.

Smiling slightly as I tear myself away from the tangent I'm going down, I speak two words into the empty night air, "Goodbye Alexis."

And then I turn and walk back up the road to my new mansion. Hah! This was going to be fun. And I even had a new fool proof way to test the duration of my powers as I was given more and more of the power enhancing drugs. There was an elderly lady prone to coughing fits with terrible chest pain waiting for me. As a gentleman, it was only right that I relieve her agony for as long as my power now lasted.

 **A/N: Well there it is. Wonder what everyone thinks. Please let me know in review below! Especially if you didn't like it for some reason! I appreciate all feedback! I thrive off of the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In which Jessica begins to truly lose her support base. Fair warning since there were people who appreciated it last time, this chapter begins with a sex scene. How lewd~**

When I woke up the next morning, I found a very naked Trish cuddled up against me under the covers. I blinked before pulling her closer and enjoying the moment as I spent a bit of time assessing the situation. I hadn't told her to come in here, but I also hadn't told her not to. I had made sure to reaffirm her emotional state before bed, much like I reaffirmed the orders of everyone in what I was coming to refer to mentally as my inner circle. The people that knew who I was or what I could do directly.

Running my hand through her hair has Trish waking up in short order, and she smiles up at me sleepily before pushing herself up onto her elbows and giving me a peck on my lips. Then she's kissing me, and all I can do is raise an eyebrow as I'm reminded of just how assertive Trish can be. Pulling herself up, she straddles my waist, ass grinding slowly against my crotch as she leans over me and continues to kiss me.

Her hands cradle my face while my own ghost over her body, one coming to rest on her hip as the other caresses and gropes a breast, causing her to moan slightly into my mouth as she grinds a bit more needily against my dick, despite it being covered by my boxers which admittedly, were quickly tenting. Eventually she draws back so we can both breath, and smiling impishly down at me, she reaches back and pushes my boxers down to reveal my hard cock to the open air.

Moving languidly into position she lines herself up and a moment later impales herself on my length, the sheets finally losing their battle to keep us both covered and leaving only my legs obscured from view as Trish bites her lower lip, plants her hands firmly on my chest and begins to ride me. At first I just lay back and enjoy her enthusiasm, but soon enough my hands have come to rest on her hips and I've taken hold as my own hips rise up to meet her bouncing.

That's how we spend the next however long, just enjoying each other's bodies until I feel my release quickly coming. Reaching up, I grasp Trish's chin to get her attention and grin rogueishly, "Cum with me darling, most powerful and satisfying climax you've ever experienced."

And then I'm filling her up and her mouth opens in the classic O, her eyes rolling up into her head as she screams her pleasure for me. A few moments later we're both done and she collapses on my chest, panting heavily with a contented smile. I smile back and speak as she looks up into my eyes, "That was… surprising."

She looks almost shy with her hair covering her face a bit, but her exposed grin bellies that, as the Trish Walker I remember from the show shines through for a moment, "Mmm Master, I just wanted to make you happy in a way that made me happy."

Now she retreats a little, becoming slightly unsure as she asks more shyly, "Did I?"

I chuckle and fist my hand through her hair, pulling her into a kiss before answering her, "Yes you did, you made me very happy. Such a good pet. Though perhaps a bit presumptuous. Someone snuck into my bed last night."

Trish is squirming a bit in pleasure at the praise until my tone turns admonishing, then the mood drops as I pull her hair firmly back to look her in the eyes, "While I appreciated the lovely wake up, I'm going to have to find a proper punishment for not asking me for permission to sleep in my bed."

She actually looks worried at that, so still smiling, I lean in and flick at her ear with my tongue before murmuring, "It's alright darling. You love it when I discipline you."

Pulling away, I find Trish blushing and biting her lower lip as she stares into my eyes, "I love it when you discipline me Master."

With a chuckle, I release her, "Good girl. Now, I believe we're both in need of a shower. Shall we?"

As her bright smile returns and she takes my hand and slowly pulls me from the bed to the spacious bathroom with quite the large walk in shower, I reflect that taking the time to word my statements as suggestions and ideas instead of orders isn't that difficult at all. I don't think I've given an accidental command since Hogarth.

Kilgrave may have had to grow up with this power and his childhood may have been absolute shit, but I didn't think he really had as much of a problem figuring out who he was controlling as he wanted Jessica to think. Really, I couldn't help but think he probably just didn't care. When you have mind control and no one ever seems able to resist you, the challenge becomes remembering that people are people.

My thoughts on that were cut off when halfway through mechanically showering, Trish decided that I wasn't paying her enough attention, dropped to her knees, and took my cock into her mouth while looking up at me with eyes that sparkled with mischief. She's very good at what she's doing and I actually have to put a hand on the wall of the shower to steady myself as I let out a groan and rest a hand in her wet hair.

Her tongue swirling around my length, I push her back against the shower wall as well, taking her head in my hands and thrust into her mouth as she did her best to keep up, gagging only slightly as I roughly face fucked her. Grunting I look down at her after a few more minutes of this, "Here it comes darling. Where do you want it?"

Surprising me, she grabs me and pulls me closer, taking me deep as my seed spills out into her throat and she swallows as much as she can. A bit leaks out, but as I pull away Trish just grins and uses a finger to wipe it up before licking that clean. I find myself chuckling again at that grin, even as she rises to press her body against me, clearly wanting another round of sex.

I shake my head at her needy gaze, "I do need breaks darling, but that doesn't mean we can't still have fun…"

Spinning her around, I pull her back against my chest and run my hands over her naked wet body, nuzzling her neck before giving her an order, "Show me how to pleasure your body pet. Teach me every last one of your weak spots."

And she does so, leading to a learning experience as educational as it was fun. Also leading to us not getting out of the shower for another hour, in which time I managed to bring her to orgasm twice without just telling her to cum. By the time we were done and dressed, I was feeling very satisfied with myself as we sat down for a delicious breakfast made by the mansion's cook.

I was already considering removing most of the staff in favor of bringing in people who I hoped to find on the internet who actually wanted to be controlled, but as Trish and I ate the assortment of foods prepared for us, I had to admit that I was sorely tempted to keep the cook hired on. Amusingly enough, the cook came of the same vein as my new 'mother's' lawyer… he was just happy to have someone to actually cook for again without the impending demise of his employer and thus employment looming overhead.

Ah, when put that way, how could I possibly let him go? Such musings were interrupted when Trish drew my attention by taking out her phone and turning it back on. I wondered when she'd shut it off, but judging by the wince that crossed her face, I could tell someone had been trying to get in touch with her, "Jessica I presume darling?"

Nodding, Trish frowns slightly before asking me, "Should I call her back or ignore it? What would make you happy Master?"

I smile at that, it shows she's aware enough to know that I might not want her talking to Jessica, despite the fact that she should still love Jessica as a sister if nothing more. It would seem my happiness is more important than that love, not exactly surprising though given the nature of my control over Trish's emotions, "You can call her back darling, just put it on speaker. Obviously don't tell her the truth. Other than that, I leave it to you. You're quite the actress after all, I have complete confidence in you."

She smiles and squirms as my praise sends the usual spikes of pleasure through her. Taking a deep breath, she hits the call back button and lets it ring. As soon as it's picked up she preempts Jessica by speaking in a casual tone, "Hey Jess."

Jessica is far less casual and her angry tone fills the spacious dining room, "What the FUCK Trish?! Where are you? Your work says you took an extended leave of absence. You know what this looks like to me right?"

Trish affects a very good exasperated, even rolling her eyes as she let out a sigh and spoke so earnestly even I would have considered believing her, "Jess, Kilgrave is gone, this isn't him. This is just me. I needed a break so I'm taking it."

Jessica might even be buying it, her next words are a bit quieter but there is some hurt in them, "And you didn't tell me?"

Trish pauses for a long moment before answering, "I couldn't. We screwed up Jessica. He got away and now Hope and his parents and all of his victims past and future… it's on us. I had to get away from it all. The guilt, the shame… and the freakishness that's become my life. I need to find normal again. And that means leaving all of the super powers behind for a bit."

Silence greets Trish and after a moment she looks down at the phone before commenting idly, "She hung up on me."

I nod, "I imagine she would after that lovely insinuation you made that it wasn't just Kilgrave you were running from, but also her. That was incredibly well done pet. I'm sure it was more than a little difficult, but you did so good."

She lets out a shuddering breath, showing just how hard it truly was for her to say those things to Jessica before looking up at me with a large smile, "It's okay though. Jess doesn't understand now, but she will. We'll all be happier once she's under your control."

I smile and nod in agreement as she parrots a command I'd given a while ago, "Yes we will Trish. We'll be one big happy family. You and Jessica have both had tragedies that left wounds that go beyond the flesh. I'm going to heal them. You'll never be happier than with me."

"I'll never be happier than with you."

And with that said, we both go about finishing breakfast.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

After that I went to Albert and Louise to get the newest injection while Trish watched on worriedly. It was just as painful as the last, but more than necessary, so I just bore it. I'd get used to this eventually, I was sure. While there, I made some larger changes to my 'parents'. Now that I was James Rottshaw, it wouldn't do for them to remember me as Kevin Thompson, so after a few words, they didn't. To them, I was just a wealthy heir with near unlimited resources who'd allowed them to do their research while they made life saving drugs for my incredibly rare illness. Everyone was happier this way, I was sure of it.

Then Trish and I idled around a bit, watching the news and waiting for my command on Mrs. Rottshaw to wear off. It was already past the twelve hour mark, so anytime now I should hear from those keeping an eye on her, when her cough returned with the pain my control was currently holding back. The decision to watch the news turned out to be a good one, as I got confirmation and partial confirmation on the two suicides I'd so far orchestrated.

Jeri Hogarth's car had been drudged out of the river only hours after she went in and she was now confirmed dead. It was also being reported as a suicide thanks to the damning evidence that the woman had driven off a pier with her windows down at over fifty miles per hour. Her personal life was being pulled out into the open, meaning that both Wendy and Pam were on the news as well, though neither woman was available for comment.

It seemed that information concerning her divorce had been leaked by someone as well, as the media knew about Wendy's attempts at extortion and blackmail and had made the judgment that her unreasonable demands of ninety percent of Jeri's estate had driven the female lawyer to the suicide.

As for Simpson, that was where the partial confirmation came in. There was a report of a massive explosion on the outskirts of the city. Supposedly nobody had been hurt, but the news was legitimately claiming it was caused by a gas leak. Now I supposed that gas leaks were a common enough real world occurrence, but given that it was the only explosion in the city featured for days, I had to believe that it was Simpson succeeding in the mission I'd given him.

Thus, I was in an excellent mood when someone finally came to get me for Mrs. Rottshaw, and I didn't even draw out the torment as I made my way to the woman and reasserted my control over her, cutting off her pain filled hacking and her attempts to decry me as a fraud. Poor woman couldn't even get the words out because of the coughing fit. I honestly wasn't sure how much longer she'd last, but it couldn't be that long.

I wasn't too concerned about it. She was useful for the time being in so many ways, but she would have died even without my interference and there was really nothing I could do about that. At one point I'd tried telling her she was completely healed out of curiosity, but it seemed that the virus was not a miracle cure to all ailments and diseases, not that I'd expected it to be. In the end, I considered what I was doing to Mrs. Rottshaw a 'good' thing, as much as I'd always considered good and evil childish concepts before arriving in this body.

But it wasn't so much good and evil that I ran myself by these days, but "good" and "bad". With that thought in mind, it was about time to go do something that was a bit of both.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

The look on Malcolm's face when I stepped into the diner was a bit priceless. He hadn't seen me coming, but then, I hadn't let him, taking an approach that obscured me from his wandering gaze until I stepped through the doors. Stepping up to his table even as he stood up abruptly, I smile and hold up a hand, "Please. Sit down and stay seated."

He does so quickly and then a moment later opens his mouth, but I interrupt him with a quiet tone that doesn't go further then him, "Let's not shall we? Will calling out really help anyone here?"

My words are purposefully not a command, and I believe he notices that, but he still closes his mouth in response. I'm right after all; he knows exactly what I can do. As I sit down across from him, his eyes slide to Trish for the first time and widen in dismay as she sits next to me, a smile on her face. Swallowing thickly, after a moment Malcolm just looks at me, clearly waiting for whatever I have to say.

Keeping a pleasant smile on my face, I begin with the most important question, "Tell me truthfully, do you know where Jessica is right now, and does she know where you are?"

"Probably passed out in her apartment or at the corner store getting more alcohol. She doesn't know where I am."

I raise an eyebrow, my smile quirking up as my tone turns sardonic, "Oh? Didn't feel the need to mention another Kilgrave victim getting in touch to join your little group?"

Malcolm grimaces at the stark reminder of how easily I drew him in. It's not entirely his fault though, I'm sure he's long felt safe of Kilgrave given that the man left him alone for months as well as his little group. I suppose he didn't really know how Jessica had bought his safety, and thus thought that he just wasn't important enough for Kilgrave to continue going after.

His response justifies this line of thinking, "I mostly agreed to meet up to let them… you I guess, know that the group is done. It's just me now, everyone else has moved on."

My smile morphs into a large grin. Even now Malcolm does his best to save others, despite his obvious terror in this moment. I open mouth to respond, only for a waitress to walk up and ask if Trish or I wanted anything. Giving a meaningful look to Malcolm, he stays quiet as I let Trish order something small for both of us.

Once the waitress walks away satisfied, I speak, "I'm sure they have Malcolm, but you'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it. You're going to help me. In fact, you want to help me."

He blinks at that, "I… want to help you."

With a soft chuckle, I nod, "Yes, you're very happy to be helping me. You see, together, we're going to do good. There's nothing more important to you then making sure I succeed in all of my goals."

He nods slowly, all of the fear and terror draining away to be replaced by an earnest desire to help, "Right. So where do we start?"

With that, we three are the closest of friends, as I explain exactly what I need him to do for me with input here and there from both Trish and Malcolm. Our food arrives at some point and is as delicious as can be expected from a New York diner… meaning I have no issue from it, because frankly my main fare before arriving in this world had always been fast food.

When we finally did leave the diner behind, I was quite satisfied in a number of ways.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

The next day went much like the last. Trish and I continued to sleep together and Trish continued to find small ways of being naughty to cause me to fulfill her new discipline fetish. That was exactly as fun as I'd expected it to be. The injections continued to be just as painful as I expected them to be as well, though I was happy to be able to see that I was slowly growing a bit better at dealing with it. Evening came around and once again Trish and I ventured out to a nearby community center that I'd used a bit of money to help Malcolm rent for the night.

My orders to him had been rather simple. Get as many of Kilgrave's victims to show up to this last meeting of the Kilgrave Support Group as possible in any way he could. Perhaps it had been a bit silly getting a fifty person conference room for this, but I really hadn't known the exact numbers even if the group had seemed small in the show.

In the end, it looked like Malcolm had managed to get about ten to fifteen people to show up, and from their reactions, all did indeed know who I was and what I could do. A simple command to be quiet, sit down, and do nothing else had them all quite literally riveted. Taking a moment, I look out over the room as I come to stand at the front of it and thank Malcolm for his hard work before telling him to go wait out in the car with Trish.

I smile thinly, "Hello. I'm quite aware that I'm the very last person any of you want to see. I'm sure that most if not all of you are afraid or angry right now. Don't be afraid. Don't be angry."

Looking out over the group, I watch as faces smooth over as the group before me is unable to feel either of the major emotions they most certainly want to be feeling right now. Smiling a bit more predatorily now, I clasp my hands together and lean on the cheap podium in front of me, "Wonderful. Isn't that nice? It might be hard for you all to believe, but I'm here to help. I'm here to take away the pain that I gave each of you."

Taking a deep breath, I begin speaking, "When you leave this room, you will all forget me. Forget everything that you know about Kilgrave and mind control. You will go back to your lives feeling good about yourselves and ready to succeed in all of your goals. I'm sure that some of you may have written about me in some form or other, or talked about me to others. You will remember this as your way of coping with the consequences of your own actions. You've moved past that now and you will take responsibility and move on with your lives."

I pause, but there's really nothing left to say except, "Go on now, go home."

I watch as the group slowly rises and leaves the room in something resembling a trance. Smiling and taking a moment to look around the room, eyes stopping for only a moment on the security camera that I already knew was turned off, I step out from behind the podium, hop off the stage, and head out to the car where Trish and Malcolm are waiting.

Sliding into my seat, Malcolm is first to speak up, "So? How'd it go?"

I look at him through the rearview mirror and smile, "It went perfectly. They'll all move on with their lives, just like you will once you're done helping me with that one last thing. Anything to report on that front?"

He shakes his head, "Nope, still spiraling, nothing like what you said will happen. You know I'll contact you as soon as something does."

My smile widens, "I do. After all, there's nothing you want more than to help me."

"Right, there's nothing I want more than to help you."

With a chuckle, I settle back into the seat and rest my eyes for a moment as Trish drives us along.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Days come and go, but most of my time is spent hanging about with Trish in the mansion. My injections are coming twice daily now, and Albert believes that soon enough they'll have enough of a set up to advance it to thrice daily. I'm not surprised, I'd always felt Kilgrave's own idea of "efficient" was horribly flawed and I'd also figured that having Louise as a partner on the project would help speed things up. It seems I've been proven right.

Trish has at my instruction, taken to teaching me both how to fight and how to shoot a gun. Not that I've actually fired one yet, merely learned the basics. But that's okay, it's not something I'm really inclined to, more something I feel like I have to learn so I'm perfectly fine with taking my time with it. The fight training is a bit more intensive and I've gotten my fair share of bruises. Though admittedly I have a tendency to cheat and send Trish into orgasmic throes at times just to get the upper hand. The teaching ends rather quickly after such moments. We end up just as sweaty though, so I figure it all balances out.

Right now though, I'm doing nothing but lounging on a comfortable couch watching television as Trish lays her head in my lap so that I can run my hands through her beautiful blonde locks. She's quite content judging by the sounds emitting from her mouth, but my focus isn't on her or even the television. My eyes have fallen to where my hand slides through her hair, but I'm not even focused on her hair despite its lush nature.

No, my focus is on the back of my hand surprising as that might be. I can't help staring, my skin seems so pale. Have I just been so busy since arriving in this body that I hadn't noticed how much paler Kilgrave was to me? It was just so weird to see after living in another body for so many years, but there was also something more. If I didn't know any better, I'd say my pale skin had the faintest tint of…

I didn't get to finish the thought, as my phone suddenly went off in my pocket and I was forced to move the hand petting Trish's hair to get it out of the pocket on the same side. Seeing Malcolm's number, I raise an eyebrow and answer it, "Yes?"

Whenever I get a call from Malcolm, I half expect Jessica to suddenly be on the other end, having caught on to the fact that I was using him to spy on her again, though this time much more aggressively. But once again, it's just Malcolm who answers me, "She's making a move like you said she would."

I can't help the smile, god I really am falling neatly into the role of villain, "Is that so? What have you found out? Has she finally figured out that Trish wasn't herself in their last call?"

"Nah, not as far as I can tell. She's… she's planning on breaking Hope out of prison. Wanted my help, but I told her I'd have nothing to do with it."

I blink once then twice at that, "Well now, that's unfortunate. Do you at least know when she's planning to pull off this little break out?"

"Not exactly, but she's just started, so at least a few days right?"

My smile is back in full force, as I already know exactly how to react to this situation, "That does sound about right. So, Jessica has decided that if she can't get Hope out legally, she'll settle for saving the ultimate victim illegally. Good on her I suppose. Find out what you can and keep me updated, but the most important thing as always is for you to make sure that Jessica does not realize you're on my side."

"Yes sir."

With that I hang up the phone and look over to find Trish has risen from her comfortable position to stare at me with undisguised curiosity, "What are you going to do Master?"

Chuckling, I shrug, "Well, we can't very well allow Jessica to break the law can we? There's only one thing to do. No plan ever survives first contact with Jessica. Luckily for this one, all we have to do is move up our time table a bit too completely stimmy her. Go get dressed properly love, we're going out."

Trish rises from the couch to leave the room and I find my eyes drawn to the back of my hand again before tearing them away to stand myself and slip my phone back into my pocket.

 **A/N: Well there it is. Questions, comments, concerns?! I really like feedback. Answering your replies and discussing this fic and the universe I'm playing around in with you guys is a pretty large part of what keeps me writing, so feel free to let me know what you think in a review! They are my sunshiiine... alright I won't break out into song over it sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go, the chapter you've all been waiting for, in which the SI starts to sound a little unhinged at the end of the first scene. Also did something a little fun with this chapter... the last scene is from Jessica's point of view :D I hope you all enjoy~**

Getting Hope Schlottman declared innocent and released from prison was just as easy as Kilgrave made it look in the show. There would more than likely be other things to handle that hadn't cropped up in the show because of Hope committing suicide, but for the time being, every bureaucrat involved in her case had become convinced she was innocent and that it was better if she was released into my care.

They were also all convinced that it would be easier for Hope to move on with her life if they just kept quiet about it and swept it all under the rug. The media was certainly a thing still, but I imagined it would take time for them to catch wind of it, if they ever did, with no one actually willing to inform them of it. Hope's parents would never see justice, but at the very least I could try to give Hope her life back… while using her as another piece in the game of chess I was rather quickly overtaking Jessica in.

But then, as I saw Hope come out of the changing room in plain clothes and her eyes met mine, I couldn't help but acknowledge that if I wanted a fair game, I wouldn't keep stealing Jessica's pawns. Hope's reaction is immediate but I'm already speaking as she tenses up and takes a half step back into the chest of the officer escorting her.

"It's so good to see you darling. You're happy to see me as well, I'm sure. Come give me a hug?"

The freeze up Hope Schlottman goes through as I change her emotional response in a single command is miniscule and only really noticeable because I was looking for it. Then, she's smiling and moving forward at a fast pace to throw herself into my arms. With a chuckle, I catch her against my chest and rub her back as she begins crying into my shoulder.

Leading her to the car from there is easy enough and she gets into the back when I order her to. Sliding in after her, I signal to the driver to take us back to the mansion and then close off the partition between the backseat and the front. Looking to Hope, I find that she's still crying, but it seems to be happy tears. After a moment of silence, I speak, "Consider my previous commands void. Stay seated."

The smile on her face immediately vacates as she looks at me with fresh horror, terror, and dread. I smile thinly, "Hello Hope. You've had a rough time of it, and though I doubt you'll accept it, I do apologize for what's been done to you."

My very words seem to cause her pain as she shudders and hunches down, huddling as far as she can from me while still following my order of 'stay seated'. She ignores my apology and seems to clam up entirely. I can understand why she wouldn't want to talk to me or draw my attention in any sort of negative way with the verbal abuse she no doubt would love to throw at me if she were in a position of strength and power.

So I find myself holding a one sided conversation, not that that's anything new. A very clear byproduct of finding myself in this body with these powers is that people listen to me. I'm the center of every conversation I am part of, by sheer virtue of the fact that I hold control over everyone else's agency. It's the small things like that that I really do need to watch out for, because that sort of thing is a quick road to going full Kilgrave.

"You always factored into my plans, but I found them moved up a bit ahead of schedule. So you're seeing me a little earlier than I truly wanted, but everything is still well on its way to prepared, so it should be fine. I'm sure you can imagine exactly what caused me to move things up. Well, who really. Jessica has a knack for interfering with me it seems, even when she has no idea I'm still in New York."

Jessica's name finally gets a reaction from Hope, even causing her to swing her head around to lock wide eyes with me for a second before she quickly bowed it again, swallowing thickly. Ah, Hope is feeling hope. Well damn, now I just feel bad given that I'm going to crush that hope soon enough. Shaking my head, I decide not to continue on with telling Hope about the planned prison break. It's not important that she know just how quickly I thwarted Jessica's latest attempt at helping her.

"Enough about me though, it sometimes seems like it's always about me. Let's talk about you Hope."

That finally gets a verbal answer, even as she continues to stare at the floor of the vehicle, "What do you mean?"

I speak as sincerely as I can with this, my features solemn even as I tell her what I want, "Tell me how you hurt Hope. Pour out your pain, your anger, your despair. Every little bit of agony you've been put through, I want to hear about it. Look me in the eye while you do so."

She stares at me with horror filled eyes, but her mouth opens and she begins to speak. I don't look away, no matter how much I want to hide from what she's telling me. I asked for this, and so I sit there and embrace all of her pain and suffering as my power forces her to do the same. We both end up crying, which I think disturbs Hope more than anything, but she just continues on.

This right here is what I need to hear, what I need to experience. Fuck, the things Kilgrave had put this girl through. It might seem silly, but I did consider myself better than him. Yes, I was subverting minds and essentially shaping the lives of those around me in directions that would benefit me first and foremost. But I wasn't outright destroying people. I wanted to believe that I would never stoop so low as to force a nineteen year old girl into shooting her parents just to get to someone else.

Eventually Hope petered off, truly having let it all out. She was even out of tears, just sitting there silently, still staring at me with those wide eyes that contained so many different emotions. Wiping my own still slightly teary eyes, I reached out and cupped Hope's face in my hands, startling her badly. She couldn't exactly pull away though, so I was uninterrupted in my ramblings.

"He hurt you so bad Hope. You deserve revenge, but unfortunately I can't give it to you. I do have some good news though. Kilgrave is gone, he's dead. He's been gone since I woke up in that cell. I wish it had been sooner, perhaps before he ever met you, but alas, it wasn't. I can't bring back your parents Hope, but I can take away the pain. So I'm going to do that."

I can see from her eyes that she doesn't believe me, but I didn't really expect her to. That's okay, she really doesn't have to believe a word I say. Smiling, I turn from her and lean back in my seat. We'll be at the mansion soon and I have a lot of work to do.

By the night's end, Hope Schlottman will join her parents in death.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

When Malcolm finally texts me two days later, I'm not exactly surprised, though perhaps I am at the amount of time it took Jessica to find out Hope had been released. His texts explain that well enough though.

 _jess figured out u didnt leave town_

I raise an eyebrow at that, but before I can answer, another text comes in.

 _she nos Hope was released and is ranting that it had 2 b u_

Dear god the grammar and spelling, it wounds me! I send him a quick reply.

 _What's she doing about it?_

The response makes me grin just a little bit.

 _tryin 2 get ahold of Trish but her phone is off_

I resist the urge to cackle maniacally, such a thing doesn't really seem appropriate to do over the contents of a text conversation. Instead I give Malcolm his orders.

 _Do your best to placate and support her. Let me know when she decides to do something drastic. Things are coming to a head and we'll be bringing her in permanently soon enough._

Getting a confirmation from the man, I put away the phone and look back to Albert and Louise who had been patiently waiting for me to finish. We all stare at each other for a moment before I throw my hands up, "Well?!"

Albert coughs and answers, "Ah, right. Yes well, as far as we can tell it's purely cosmetic. An unexpected side effect, but overall a seemingly benign one."

I snort and bring up my hand to stare at the purple tint on it that's been growing more pronounced daily, "You call this benign? Damnit, I should have expected this, I really should have. Still, I'm turning fucking purple! I don't hate the color or anything but… this is going to make things so much more difficult."

Louise speaks up next, "People are very accepting these days James, no one will look down on you for a different skin color. Racism is a thing of the past."

I stare at her for a moment before just shaking my head, "God, trust an old white person to declare racism over. Despite the absolute inaccuracy of your statements Louise, it's not discrimination I'm worried about. I can handle the racist masses of humanity who will try to bring me down. What I'm more worried about is drawing the attention of the fuckers looking for people lacking humanity. Having purple skin is like putting a neon sign above my head that says "ALIEN!" or "SUPER POWERS!" It's a fucking issue I really didn't need."

I let out an explosive sigh, "But one I can live with if your scientific opinion is that it is truthfully benign. Matches up with what I know."

That last bit is muttered under my breath, but still manages to catch Albert's attention, "What did you say James?"

Shaking my head I let out a resigned chuckle, "Nevermind. Let's get today's first dose over with already shall we? There are things I need to do now that I was planning to handle later. But the more purple I get, the less I'll want to go out in public, so time to speed things up a bit."

I don't even lie down on the bed anymore, just leaning over and letting Albert inject the drugs into my neck with barely a grunt. I've certainly gotten over any lingering fear of needles by now. Within minutes I'm straightening up my collar and leaving the room behind and my scientists to their work.

I've got a bar to visit.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I'm sat in the car across the street from a familiar bar, watching it with a critical eye. After a moment I send a text to Malcolm asking him where Jessica currently is. He responds by saying him and her are currently questioning the DA about Hope's release and not really getting anywhere. Smiling, I tell him that's perfect and to keep my up to date on her whereabouts for the next little while.

When I step out of the car, I pop up the collar on my coat to obscure the skin underneath. I'm wearing gloves, but nothing covers my head or my face. I'm just not the kind of guy to wear hats and a mask would be just as obvious as the skin. So when I step inside Luke's Bar, I'm not surprised that I get a lot of double takes and curious looks. My eyes are on the muscular man behind the bar though and as he turns to see who's entered while still cleaning a glass, our eyes meet.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I'm actually a bit disappointed when I see no recognition in Luke Cage's eyes. I guess Jessica never had a chance to tell him what Kilgrave looked like. As I come to stop at the bar, he takes a moment to eye me up and down before asking gruffly, "What do you want?"

"You remember me Luke, surely. It's me, James. We're old friends. I know I know, I look a bit different these days, but I'm still the man you knew all those years ago."

He blinks and a moment later nods and smiles, "Jimmy? It's good to see you. A bit different? You're turning purple man."

I chuckle, "Yes, well things happen. We really should talk Luke. You think so too, I'm sure."

"Yeah, we really should talk. Hey Roy! Watch the bar for me!"

He shouts that last bit to the elderly man who waves a hand dismissively. A few moments later Luke is leading me up to the apartment he has above the bar and we're alone. He turns to me and raises an eyebrow, "So Jimmy, what do you need?"

I keep my reaction to that little nickname down to a small tic in my eyebrow even as I answer him, "I need a great many things Luke, but from you, I need protection. First of all, forget everything Jessica told you about Kilgrave. That night with the bus driver, Jessica didn't show up and save him. She wasn't even there. At the end of it, it was you and you alone who decided to spare the man's life, knowing Riva wouldn't want you to kill him."

I continue speaking, knowing my words are taking effect even as I do so, "With that out of the way, you want to help me in whatever capacity you can. You want to come with me and take a job as my personal bodyguard and best friend. With Riva gone, you feel the need to move on from life as a simple bartender and I offer you an opportunity that you can't help but want to take."

Luke blinks at the sudden onslaught of what I've made him desire, but after a moment he speaks, "You offer an opportunity that I can't help but want to take… I'll have to sell the bar. Maybe Roy will be interested…"

Still smiling, I take a note with my address and phone number and hand it to him, "Here Luke, once you're done handling your affairs, bring yourself and whatever you can't leave behind to this address. Any issues crop up, call or text me. You value my opinion above all others. You don't know what you'd do without my advice."

Luke takes the info with another nod and smile, "Thanks Jimmy. I don't know what I'd do without your advice. I'll see you soon."

With that we both leave the apartment behind, going our separate ways with the surety that we'd see each other soon. As I slide into the back of the car and we began moving away, I reflect on my newest acquisition. Luke Cage will be quite the asset, I'm sure of that. If nothing else, because he was an excellent living bullet proof vest for me to hide behind if it came down to it.

Looking at my watch, I noted that I was right on schedule. A schedule that had been growing busier of late, but soon enough I would hopefully in a position to cut it back a bit. My eyes falling to my reflection in the window and the growing tint of purple in my skin, I had to admit that I needed to be in a position to cut it back soon. Exposing my new skin color to too many people was not advisable.

Leaning back, I sigh and rest my eyes. So much to do, so little time.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Luke had arrived that very evening with one packed bag and everything done and taken care of. Most importantly, he'd left his new contact details with Roy, an important part of the end of this little game. But that wasn't my focus right now. Right now, I was lying in bed with Trish cuddled up against me, my hand stroking through her hair.

We were both glistening with sweat from the work out we'd just finished, a work out that had gotten more than a bit frisky. Trish has her ear against my heart, just listening to the beat, her hand resting on my chest. After a moment, I spoke, "Trish, darling."

She moves slightly so her eyes are looking at me, "Yes Master?"

I smile at the title. I've been 'teaching' Trish for several days now, and I have to say she's coming along nicely. This next step would be necessary though towards that continued progress, "Trish, you know that I'm not Kilgrave. You know I'm James Rottshaw and he and I are not connected in any way."

She blinks at that before the words fully wash over her, "I know you aren't Kilgrave Master. You and him aren't connected at all."

I smile, still petting her hair absently, "Well that's just the thing pet. Kilgrave isn't even real, you know that. In fact, you are going to forget all of the evidence and proof of his existence. You know he's never been real, merely a fragment of Jessica's imagination. That's why Jessica needs to come stay with me, so we can help her recover from her illness. You know she's very sick, mentally."

Trish nods slowly even as the words register, "Yes… Kilgrave's never been real, I know that. Jessica is sick. You're going to make her better."

Then, she smiles, "Thank you Master, for doing so much to help her. She's my best friend. She's just unwell, that's all."

My smile turns into a grin, "We'll make her better together Trish. She'll see things our way. You're such a good girl."

Shuddering in pleasure at the praise, Trish's own smile turns mischievous quite suddenly as she begins to slowly make her way south, clearly intent on showing her appreciation for everything I was doing for her. I threw back my head and let out a groan, as the hand petting her hair slowly turned into a firm grip.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

A few days passed and planting the idea in Jessica's mind turned out to be necessary, not that it was difficult. All it took was an order to Malcolm and he put the idea of asking Luke Cage into her mind. From there, she went to the Bar and found out from Roy that Luke had abandoned it to play bodyguard to some rich asshole. Oh yeah, that set off all her alarm bells.

The text came in from Malcolm in the later afternoon, and I couldn't help smiling.

'she knows where u r. i only know cuz she stopped by her place and i asked. she told me to sit tight… i saw a gun in her jacket tho man.'

The gun gets a raised eyebrow from me, but I can easily see how desperation would lead her to such a thing. Firing off a quick text back, I tell Malcolm to show up anyways given he has a part to play in this final act. At the same time, I'm standing up and as I slip my phone into my pocket I can't help grin. Time to get everything and everyone ready for our guest.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **(JESSICA's Point of View)**

Kilgrave had finally slipped up, even as he continued to tear his life apart around her. She'd been playing catch up for way too long, but now she knew where he was, where he had to be. It was thanks to Luke too, some small part of him still having the presence of mind to tell his friend Roy where he was going. Kilgrave must have fucked up even as he took control of Luke's life, forgetting to make sure Luke kept quiet.

Now Jessica had an address and as she stood outside of the fenced in property fingering a gun in her pocket, she knew what she had to do. It was time to end this, once and for all. Luke was probably in there. Trish might be as well. Hope too, if Kilgrave hadn't already killed her like he'd killed off Hogarth. All she had left was Malcolm, but at least if this all went wrong he'd be safe, hopefully even move on and live his life.

Taking in a deep breath, Jessica Jones crouches down, and then springs up into the sky. She can't fly, she never has been able to much to her chagrin. She's always thought flying would be kinda cool, kinda freeing… but she doesn't have that. All she really has is controlled falling. So she controls the fall as she hits the peak of her jump and starts coming back to Earth. She aims for high up on the mansion, landing as quietly as she can on an upstairs balcony.

She needs to move quietly and quickly, find Kilgrave and put bullets in him. She doesn't want to run into anyone she may have to hurt, and she certainly doesn't want to run into anyone she knows. She can't risk anything weakening her resolve, doesn't want to see any of her friends under his control if she can help it. That's why, when she finishes quietly closing the balcony doors behind her and then turns around to find Trish in the room with her, she startles badly.

"Fuck!"

Jessica just barely manages to avoid pulling her gun on Trish. She doesn't want to reveal her hand too early, she knows she can wrestle Trish into submission if need be, and frankly she's never going to shoot Trish as is. Still, it doesn't look like Trish is going to fight her, judging by the smile on her face.

"Jessica, you're finally here! James said you were coming, and I almost didn't believe it. I'm so happy to see you."

Jessica swallows thickly as she steps further into the room, "Trish, listen to me. You're under Kilgrave's control. You have to fight it. Think, if he hasn't explicitly said you can't tell me where he is, you can give me his location. I can end this."

Trish gives her that look that she's all too used to, the perfect combination of pity and disappointment. Jessica's lived with that all her life though from so many different sources, so despite the fact that it's coming from Trish, she shakes it off even as Trish answers her, "It's okay Jessica, James told me I should bring you to him. You need his help. Come on, let's go see him."

Trish moves to the door and holds it open, but Jessica is still frozen in place, finally able to place how Trish is acting. Trish is humoring her, leading her on. She's acting like Jessica is crazy or dangerous. Gritting her teeth together, Jessica asked the obvious question, "Trish, who is James?"

That gets a weird reaction as her best friend, her surrogate sister actually blushes and smiles, "Oh Jess, I think he might be the one. He's just so…"

As Trish begins to expound on the virtues of this James fellow, Jessica is starting to get a better understanding of what Kilgrave has done to Trish and just who James is. Fuck, he'd turned her into a blushing would be bride. Had he been raping her mind and body all this time while Jessica moped around in her depression and misery?

Jessica hadn't even thought that there might be something wrong with Trish until she found out Hope was released. And she really should have! Trish, calling super powers freakishness? Hah, she'd wanted super powers more than anyone Jessica knew growing up! It was so obvious a sign and Jessica had missed it because she'd been beating herself up over losing Kilgrave, and figured that Trish being disgusted with her just made sense.

Jessica found herself suddenly torn from her thoughts by the tail end of Trish's gushing, "… I guess what I'm saying is, if he offered a ring I certainly wouldn't say no ya know?"

Plastering a fake smile on her face and stuffing her hands into her jacket, Jessica decided that it was time to nip this directly in the bud, even as her right hand closed around the pistol she was carrying, "Right, well you said he wanted to see me. So take me to… James."

This certainly seemed to please Trish as Jessica was led through empty halls and up a flight of stairs and through another set of large doors into a room that did not hold Kilgrave. Instead, she was brought face to face with Luke Cage… and Hope Schlottman. She couldn't help freezing up after stepping into the room. Hope looked odd, strange… carefree. She was smiling as she chatted amicably with Luke, though both of them stopped and turned when Trish opened the door.

The weirdest thing though? Hope's hair was brown and she almost looked like a completely different person, if Jessica hadn't already known her face. Jessica knew she was supposed to stay focused on the objective, but faced with this, she couldn't help her reaction, "Hope? Luke?"

Her unspoken question of just what Kilgrave had done to them was answered when Hope blinked in confusion before smiling a sad pitying smile, "You must be Jessica. James told me about you, said that you had constructed this separate identity for me in your mind. My name is Faith Rottshaw. I'm James' ward, I have been since my parents died years ago in a car accident and he was willing to take me in."

Luke steps forward before Jessica can really process that and she can't help notice how he angles himself so he's between her and Hope… like she's a danger to the girl. It makes her insides clench even as he speaks, "Jessica, if I'd known how sick you've been all this time… well, all I can say is I hope I didn't contribute to your mental problems or help them along. Jimmy is going to help you though, everything's going to be okay."

Oh god, Jessica was drowning fast and she hadn't even found Kilgrave yet. Unable to even fake a smile at this point, she speaks through gritted teeth even as she runs her fingers over the barrel of the pistol, her hands still in her pockets, "And where is Jimmy? Trish said he wanted to see me."

Luke smiles and nods, "Yes well, I wouldn't be doing a very good job as his bodyguard if I let him meet you with that pistol still in your pocket. Hand it over and you can see him."

Once again Jessica freezes up. How? Had she given it away somehow? How the fuck could they possibly know about the gun? No one knew, she hadn't even told Malcolm. Fuck, fuck, fuck… fuck!

With a snarl, Jessica pulls the pistol out of her pocket and points it at Trish's head. Everyone in the room stops moving and Jessica feels just a bit more in control, "Or how about he comes out now, before I put a bullet through her skull."

It's Trish who laughs, not even scared, "Jessica, you aren't going to shoot me. No matter how sick you are, I trust you. You won't hurt me."

Quirking her lips slightly, Jessica doesn't speak to Trish, she speaks to the room in general. He has to be listening from somewhere, has to have an eye on the room if he's not hidden somewhere in here already, "Or maybe I see it as saving her. Maybe I'd rather kill Trish then let you spend the rest of her life raping her, body and mind. Do you hear me Kilgrave? I'll kill her, then I'll kill Hope, and then I'll kill myself. Luke won't be able to stop me. I'm stronger than him."

No response greeted her and so she gritted her teeth and actually put her finger on the trigger, turning fully to Trish and putting both hands on the pistol before yelling, "Kilgrave!"

"Stop Jessica!"

She felt like shouting in triumph. That was his voice, he was here. But he wasn't here in this room, and so she opened her mouth to demand once more that he show himself. He spoke first, interrupting her.

"Point your gun at the ceiling."

In her mind, she was confused. Did he really think she'd not shot Trish because he said stop? She was never going to shoot her, but that didn't mean she'd follow his command n- When had her arms moved up to point the gun at the ceiling? In a daze, Jessica barely heard Kilgrave's next order to stand still and let Luke take the gun from her, but she followed it all the same.

Standing there now empty handed, all she could do was watch as Luke retreated with her weapon in hand. Fine, no matter. She'd just snap Kilgrave's neck with her bare hands. All she had to do was lull him into a false sense of security and get him close enough. That plan seemed to be best as a door on the other side of the room opened, and he stepped through. Part of her absently noted the purple skin, but that didn't seem as important as the fact that he was finally here.

But he kept his distance annoyingly enough, seeming to study her for a time before smiling and stepping a few feet closer, still keeping her friends between them, "Hello Jessica, it's good to see you. I'm sure you're happy to see me too. You know just how sick in the head you are, this fantasy you've constructed around the idea of Kilgrave. My name is James Rottshaw and I'm going to help you. You want me to help you."

He was right, she was happy to see him. If she saw him, it meant she could kill hi- What had she just been thinking about? God, she was so fucking messed up in the head. But this man, James… he was going to help her. She wanted him to help her. In fact, everyone was looking at her… she should say something.

Smiling, Jessica nodded in agreement, "I want you to help me James."

 **A/N: So there it is. If this leaves you with questions or concerns, please toss up a review and I'll answer them through PM! If you just have comments, throw those up in a review and I'll probably answer those as well through PM! I am on an endless journey to seek attention and discussion concerning my writings, if you all haven't figured that out yet. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Jessica is finally under the SI's control. What could he possibly have in mind for her? I'm relatively certain you all have a pretty good idea. Heads up though, the first bit of this chapter is the last bit of last chapter from the SI's perspective. Don't want anyone getting confused.**

 **Also fair warning for those who have asked for it: This chapter is pretty much entirely sexual in nature. There are two ways the SI could have gone about breaking Jessica down, and he is the kind of guy who chooses pleasure over pain every time.**

After making sure everyone was aware of Jessica's imminent arrival as well as what their personal tasks were to be, I made my way to my 'command center'. One could call it a safe room, but I was leery to do so, since it wasn't truly sealed and there was a real safe room still being installed in the basement. Still, the room was reinforced, should technically be impenetrable and had visual and audio on every room of the mansion.

I didn't want to be in a sealed room anyways right now. I needed my virus to continue circulating through the place if I wanted to give a try towards controlling Jessica. I knew my power was far beyond what Kilgrave in canon had managed, my skin color was proof enough of that and even still he'd been able to control an entire hospital from the security room through use of intercoms. The parallels between that and this were not lost on me, though I felt like I had a few more tricks up my sleeve than he had at the time.

My range was beyond the grounds of my current home at this point, and the duration of my control was measured in days now, not hours. My skin was steadily turning a darker purple even as I looked into ways to conceal or reverse that. Yet all I could think was whether or not it would be enough at this juncture. Looking at the screen that showed Jessica standing outside the fence, I had to admit that I'd be finding out soon.

She may have had a better chance of sneaking in if I hadn't known she was already on her way, but alas, Malcolm had proved the perfect little spy. Directing Trish towards the room that she landed outside was simple enough given Trish was already in that hallway. I had Luke, her, and Hope patrolling the mansion so that Jessica would run into one of them, while everyone else lay low.

Listening to their conversation, I raised an eyebrow as Trish went on a tangent about marrying me, before directing Luke and Hope to the room Trish had been instructed to lead Jessica to. Hm, I really should get used to calling Hope by her new name, Faith. I'd killed Hope Schlottman after all and it was a disservice to Faith Rottshaw to continue seeing her as a dead girl.

Such musings were interrupted by Jessica finally revealing her gun, pulling it out and pointing it at Trish's head. I watched in silence as she threatened and Trish laughed it off, but when she put both hands on the gun, I knew Jessica was close enough to the edge that she just might do it, so I finally keyed the mike.

"Stop Jessica!"

She freezes up, but I force myself to remember how she did the same to convince Kilgrave before snapping his neck. Letting out a shuddering breath, I give the next order.

"Point your gun at the ceiling."

She does so and I have to stifle the desire to jump up and do a victory dance. There's still every possibility that she's playing me.

"Jessica, stand perfectly still and let Luke take the gun out of your hands."

This also goes off without a hitch, so after a deep breath, I step out of the command center and down the hall to enter the room where she and the rest are located. I only move a few feet into the room, content to keep everyone in between us so that if she makes any sudden moves, I can throw them at her and escape.

She doesn't though, and I take that as a good sign but not as gospel that this is working. Still, time to implement the next step, "Hello Jessica, it's good to see you. I'm sure you're happy to see me too. You know just how sick in the head you are, this fantasy you've constructed around the idea of KIlgrave. My name is James Rottshaw and I'm going to help you. You want me to help you."

I could swear there's a flicker in her expression, and that sets me further on edge even as she smiles and nods along with my words, "I want you to help me James."

Smiling back, I don't allow myself to feel even an ounce of relief. I know how I'm going to prove that Jessica is fully under my control, and until that time, I have to keep in mind that there's a chance she's faking this. I nod to Luke, "Luke, the restraints."

Jessica seems confused but remains still as Luke pulls out some seriously strong restraints and moves towards her to put them on. I catch Jessica's attention and with smile still in place, continue to influence her, "Don't worry Jessica, this is a necessary part of helping you. You know you're a danger to others, you know you have to be restrained. You did just threaten to kill your best friend and yourself after all. Just relax for Luke so he can make sure we're all safe."

She blinks before doing as I say, worry draining out of her as she relaxes and nods slowly, allowing Luke to start fitting her out, "I know I'm a danger to others, I have to be restrained."

I just smile and soon enough Jessica is encased properly, her arms and legs restrained fully so that she has none of the leverage she would need to put that super strength of hers to use. She can't even walk, but that's the point as Luke picks her up in bridal carry and takes her downstairs to her new home for the foreseeable future. I follow at a reasonable distance even as security comes out of the wood works to put guns on Jessica and give me a new wall in case Jessica tries anything on Luke.

Faith and Trish are left to go to bed, their part in this little game done for the time being. As Luke carries Jessica into her cell, I slip inside another room made to observe it, settling into a comfortable chair in front of a computer. I watch as Luke pulls the restraints off, leaving Jessica to stand there in a bit of a daze. That's my que, so I key the mike and speak, "Hello again Jessica, can you hear me?"

She blinks and looks around, "Yes."

"Wonderful. We're going to spend a lot of time helping you from here on. You know you need my help so you can get better. To do that though, you have to trust me implicitly. I will give you orders and I will tell you what you need to know. You will find yourself following these orders immediately, but when you do you will know it was your choice because you want to get better. Following an order from me makes you feel amazing, it makes you feel whole. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes… I will follow your orders. I trust you implicitly Mr. Rottshaw."

Smiling just a bit wickedly, I almost purr out the next words, "That's good to hear Jessica. Take off your clothes, fold them up, and give them to Luke please."

She does so with question and her body flushes as she shudders with pleasure once she's finished, completely exposed to my eyes and seemingly happy to have done as I said. I was almost ready to believe she was really under my control right then. I didn't think Jessica Jones had the ability to cause her body to react in such a way on her own. Definitely not taking any chances though. Next up, "Good girl, though in the future I would like you to acknowledge every order I give you with a short 'Yes sir'. Do you understand?"

Jessica replies almost immediately, "Yes sir." And her full body blush gets even more pronounced than it already was on her pale skin. I can't help but imagine that if I asked her to run her fingers along her lower lips and show them to me, I'd find she's actually wet by now. That's not important right now though, what is important is what comes next.

"Look to the table next to your bed Jessica. Do you see the device on it?"

She turns to look at the large AV vibrator and blinks, nodding, "Yes sir, I see it."

I smile, "Good, I'm sure you know what it is, but for now let's consider it the Stress Relief Device. Stress is a part of your illness Jessica, and until you bleed your stress and tension out of your body, we can't move on with your healing. But I also need to know that you will follow my orders even when I'm not around."

Leaning forward in anticipation, I continue speaking, "So here's what I want you to do for me Jessica. Take the device and use it to pleasure yourself. Put more bluntly, masturbate with it. I want you to spend three hours using the device and touching yourself. Then, you will take fifteen minutes to eat, drink, and use the restroom before returning to the device. Do you understand?"

She's already picking up the device and looking it over to find the on switch as she answers me, "Yes sir."

I smile even as I stand from my chair, "Good, because there's one more thing. No matter how much you want to, no matter how close you get, you will not climax, orgasm, or cum while using the device. You will not find release until I return in the morning and you beg me for it. Understood?"

She's turned it on and gotten on the bed, and I take a moment to watch as she runs it along her slit and nods, "Y-yes sir…"

I find myself sliding back into my chair after a moment. Luke leaves the room but takes up his place beside the door, my orders to him about watching over her cell all night already given. I'd planned to leave now and slide into bed with Trish. This was all being recorded, so after a night of an unhealthy amount of masturbation, I'd figured that if Jessica couldn't reach climax from around nine to ten hours of stimulation, she was very much under my control.

Now though I found myself watching her as she began to play with herself. A hand used the large vibrator I'd bought for her to stimulate her sex and clit vigorously, while the other played with a nipple roughly. She began to pant after a few minutes and then began to moan shortly after that. I leaned forward in my chair as she seemed to reach some sort of peak, but she never quite hit it, and she never came down off it either.

Her moans turned into cries of passion as time passed. When she hit the hour mark and still hadn't finished, I stood from the seat and cleared my throat. Right, I'd leave her to it before the sight of her naked body covered in sweat and other fluids drove me to abandon all precautions and rush into the room to give her something more substantial.

Stepping out of the observation room I'm stopped by one of my security who wouldn't dare dream of interrupting me before I was done with Jessica. That's how I found out Malcolm was still waiting for me. In all the excitement, I'd completely forgotten about him, but to be fair I'd had things far more important to me on my mind.

Seeing him off was the work of five minutes. An easy command that he would forget all about Jessica and Kilgrave and everything he knew about me when he got home had him primed properly. I filled in the blanks by telling him that he'd fallen into a terrible drug addiction of his own volition before hitting the rock bottom. Then, he'd managed to pull himself from the brink of the abyss, and now he was going to get his life together and go back to doing what he'd done best, helping others. Satisfied that I'd done reasonably 'right' by Malcolm, I sent him on his way and put him out of my mind.

Making my way to the master bedroom, I strip down and slide into bed, pulling Trish back against my chest. She squirms and murmurs happily, half-asleep as I grind myself against her from behind. Jessica had left me with quite the problem, but my little blonde pet was more than happy to deal with it as she reached back, took hold of my hard cock, and helped position it so I could slide into her wet slit from behind.

As I slowly sawed in and out of her, I kissed up and down her neck and in response Trish let out little gasps of pleasure. After a moment, I moved from her neck to her ear, nipping at it before speaking quietly, "So Ms. Walker, you want a ring?"

She lets out another gasp before ducking her head as best as she could in embarrassment, "You heard that Master?"

Chuckling, I nod into the crook of her neck even as I continue to slide deep into her over and over again, "Oh yes. Sorry to disappoint love, but I'm not really the marrying type. You don't have to worry about me abandoning you though, you'll always be my pet, won't you?"

She groans out as I punctuate the word pet with a particularly deep thrust before nodding her head in agreement, "Yes sir… always…"

I chuckle and bring a hand up to close around her throat, holding her by the neck as I sped up my movements a bit, "Such a good girl… such a good pet. I'm thinking… not a ring… but a nice engraved choker. You and I will know what it really is of course, a collar. Would you like that pet? Would you wear it every day for me in and out of my presence?"

Trish shudders against me as she hits her peak and her pussy spasms around my cock, "Y-yes Master. Every single day."

I grunt and sheathe myself deep inside her as I cum inside of her for the first time since we'd become intimate. She was on birth control of course, so I wasn't too worried… but this was also the first time that I really didn't mind the thought of her pregnant with my child. Holding Trish close, I let out a contented sigh even as she mewled in pleasure, the two of us falling asleep intertwined as we currently were.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

When I wake up some nine to ten hours later, I go straight to Jessica, getting a status report from Luke before entering the observation room and sliding into my chair. Jessica is not doing well, though that was to be expected. At some point she ended up on the floor, because that's where I find her now, still masturbating, and a steady stream of quiet expletives falling from her mouth as she furiously frigged herself.

It seemed her minor healing factor had worked against her here, as from the copious amounts of fluids I could see on the bed and beneath her, instead of eventually becoming sore and ending up going from pleasure to pain, she'd stayed at pleasure the entire time, her body able to take every bit of punishment she was dishing out to it and then beg for more.

Smiling, I key the mike and lean forward, "Jessica. Can you hear me?"

Her actions do not cease, but the words coming from her mouth do as she falls silent for a moment before answering, "Y-yes s-sir, I do."

"That's wonderful. You've done amazing Jessica, following my order for so long. I'm proud of you. Do you want to cum now?"

She swallows and speaks as clearly as she can through her panting and yelps, settling for repeating her previous statement, "Yes sir, I do."

I grin wickedly, "Well then, you should ask for permission Jessica."

She lets out a groan as she presses the head of the AV vibrator up against her puffy labia, her nipples also rather pronounced from the constant attention she'd been giving them with her free hand as she forces the words out through her mouth, "Please… sir, may I cum?"

I consider being that guy and demanding she humiliate herself further by adding on descriptors for herself and increasing the volume by which she begged… but that could come later, "Of course Jessica. Cum for me darling, as much as you like."

A moment later and I'm glad she's on the floor and not the bed, as her mouth opens in a large O, her eyes roll back in her head, and she begins gushing all over the floor as her back arches and her hips raise to meet the vibrating head of the toy she currently has pressed against her clit. I watch, enraptured by just how messed up she's gotten, all of her own accord… influenced by me of course. Really though, she's quite the wreck and as she comes down and just lays there panting, I wonder if she's about to pass out on me.

I preempt that, as I'm not quite done with her yet, "Jessica darling, go ahead and get back up on your bed. Just lie down and relax while Luke comes in and takes some blood, then once he's done, you can go to sleep alright?"

It's quiet as she drags herself up onto the bed and settles onto her back, but she still manages to get out a, "Yes sir…" as Luke arrives and takes samples of her blood, saliva, and other bodily fluids. At this point I am almost one hundred percent certain that Jessica is completely under my control. Still not doing the victory dance though yet, we have a long way to go before Jessica is a finished product.

Watching as she falls into an exhausted slumber, I leave the observation room and Luke follows me to the lab where Albert and Louise await. Luke hands the samples to Louise as I speak to both her and Albert, "Jessica Jones had immunity to me for a time that I need to understand. You both want to find out exactly what made her immune to me so that no one will ever become immune again. Keep me apprised of your research."

After receiving acknowledgement from the two scientists, I was given my morning injection and then I made my way to breakfast with Luke at my side. Sitting down at the table, we find Trish and Faith already there, both of whom smile to me when they see me.

Trish speaks up first, concern about her friend evident on her face, "Is she doing well sir?"

I smile as I load up my plate. Faith and Luke know exactly what sort of relationship Trish and I have, and are very understanding of it. Of course, that's because I made them so very understanding. So I have no issue addressing Trish as I usually do even with them at the table, "Yes pet, she's doing wonderful. The fact that she's finally willing to face her mental illness is an amazing breakthrough just on its own. I imagine a few sessions with me and she'll be feeling quite a bit better."

Faith pipes up at that, her tone solemn, "Like you helped me, after my parents died."

I hide a satisfied smirk behind my glass as I sip water, schooling my expression into one as solemn as hers before putting it down and nodding, "Exactly right love. But enough about that, for now Jessica is resting after a very long night. So Faith! I know you're eager to get back to school. Thought about which classes you're interested in?"

As my 'ward' began to ramble about finishing her college education, I dug into my breakfast, listening with only half an ear. Part of me was already with Jessica, chomping at the bit to begin her… reeducation now that I was relatively sure she was under my control. Still, I probably wouldn't get a chance until late in the afternoon. She'd need to be well rested after what I'd put her through.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Jessica had woken up after a day spent waiting around for her, so I found myself settling into the comfortable chair and speaking to her through the mike, "Hello Jessica. If you're feeling up to it, I'd like to start our first session. You know that you're mentally ill and I'm sure you want to get better as fast as possible."

I receive a nod in response as Jessica sits up on her bed and swallows thickly, "I want to get better as fast as possible."

"That's good, I'm proud of you Jessica." I watch as she straightens up visibly at the praise, and I know how good it's making her feel.

"Now then Jessica, you understand that Kilgrave is a delusion you've made up to cope with the trauma you've experienced, don't you?"

She actually seems to struggle for a moment, a frown crossing her face and her eyes flicking before she responds, "I… yes… I understand."

"It's okay, I know that you believe you have months of memories that speak against the idea. But that's why I'm here Jessica. You know you need my help."

This time she nods more confidently, "I know I need your help. I trust you implicitly."

I can't help smiling at that, "Good, very good. Listen very carefully Jessica. First, I want you to forget everything you think you know and remember about Kilgrave. Everything you believe he did, everything to do with him, I want you to forget it all. I'm going to tell you what really happened, and you're going to believe it because like you said, you trust me. Not only that, you're going to remember everything I tell you as if it really happened, alright?"

She nods again, now in a bit of a daze as she's missing so many memories causing her to answer simply, "Alright."

"The first thing you need to remember Jessica is a while back. You need to remember what you and Trish discovered about yourselves together. The truth of the matter is that you both need to give up control to someone else to feel safe and secure. You are submissive in nature, and without someone to tell you what to do, you become depressed, unmotivated, and anxious."

I watch Jessica's face for a moment before continuing, "Only, the person you give up control to needs to have your best interests at heart. You've had issues with abusers and users in the past, Trish especially and that's why you forced her mother to leave her alone. The two of you have grown up much closer than just friends or even just sisters, protecting one another from users and experimenting with giving up control to one another. But the fact of the matter is you're both submissive and you still needed someone willing to take responsibility for the two of you full time."

I take a breath and then move on, "And that's where the man comes in. You prefer not to think about him in detail as it still hurts too much. You thought he was exactly what you were looking for, with his charm and charisma, his domineering personality and the way that he saw right through you and took control just like you wanted deep down. Do you understand Jessica? It wasn't mind control, you chose to give up control and let him direct your actions."

Jessica nods slowly on the monitor, "I understand. It wasn't mind control, I chose to give up control and let him direct me."

Smiling a bit, I get to the next bit, "Only, in the end he turned out to be just like Trish's mother. An abuser, a user. He proved to be cruel and sadistic with his control over you. He hurt you, made you hurt yourself… and you let him. You'd already fallen into the wonderful ecstasy of giving up responsibility. You knew that allowing him to control you was wrong, but you allowed it anyways. Until he finally crossed a line."

I could see from her face that she was enraptured by the story I was weaving, though really she was incapable of being anything else at the moment, so deep in my thrall, "The man ordered you to kill someone for him. They'd wronged him somehow, and he knew how strong you were. He wanted you to prove your loyalty to him, but you resisted. You did good Jessica, you finally realized that you couldn't continue to give up control to a man like this, and you did not do as he said."

"In response, the man pulled out a gun and shot the person dead anyways, right in front of you. Then, he tried to turn that gun on you and you were forced to defend yourself. At the end of it, you were the only one left standing. You killed him to protect yourself. But something still broke and you fled, returning to New York, to Trish for the comfort you knew she could provide."

Jessica is breathing shallowly now and I pause in my monologue for a moment, "Jessica, are you okay?"

She's staring at her hands, closing and opening them into fists over and over again, "I… I killed him. I killed that man."

I sigh, getting the hang up now and lean in to speak again, "You had to defend yourself Jessica. It's okay darling, I'm not judging you, and you know that my opinion is the most important thing to you right now."

She blinks and looks at the camera, looks at me, "You… you don't hate me?"

Smiling at just how weak and wounded she sounds, I respond, the lies coming easily, "No Jessica. I love you. You had to save yourself and his death was necessary. Understood? Are you ready to continue?"

Nodding, Jessica seems to harden her resolve, "I understand. I'm ready."

"Good, because this next part is probably going to be a bit harder for you. You came back to New York, came back to Trish… and you found her with me. In your absence, she'd moved on and found someone who could give her what both of you craved. Love, affection, and most importantly, domination. So soon after the horrific failure of your own attempt at happiness, it caused your mind to snap. You created an enemy, a monster where there was none."

"Inventing Kilgrave, you put my face on him, developed a narrative involving my ward Faith as a victim of Kilgrave's atrocities, and my friend Luke as a confidant. From there, you became convinced that I was the villain and you were the hero, and to save the people close to both of us, you had to stop me. Only, a small part of you always knew that you were in the wrong. That everything you thought was real was nothing more than a delusion, a construct. That part of you finally won out and you've done the right thing by accepting my help."

I smile and put the finishing touches on this little world I'm constructing for Jessica, "With me, you can finally be yourself like Trish has already discovered. I'm the real deal my dear, the Master you've been looking for since you were a teenager. Together, you and I are going to heal the damage done to your mind and you'll finally be happy in your rightful place at my feet."

Falling silent, I watch as everything I've said settles together in Jessica's mind. I'd gone pretty far in reconstructing Jessica's experiences and memories and even a base part of her personality… but then I'd gone farther with Hope, completely erasing her identity and rewriting her from the ground up just to see how far I could take things. Hope, now Faith, had been my experiment just as Trish had been, though to a greater extent. Only once I'd succeeded in turning her into exactly what I wanted had I felt comfortable taking this leap with Jessica as well.

And it seems to have worked well, as Jessica smiles happily at the camera she knows I'm watching her from, face flushed with pleasure, "I understand now. I'll only find true happiness at your feet Master."

My mouth was suddenly dry and once again I had to resist the urge to rush into the cell and have my way with the smiling raven haired beauty. She was still completely naked and that certainly wasn't helping things either. But no, not yet. Soon, very very soon… but for now…

"That's good Jessica, I think we've had a very good first session. You're already well on the way to recovery. Now I want you to take the device you used before and use it again. This time you can climax as much as you like. I want you to exhaust yourself and when you're tired enough, you can go to sleep. While you touch yourself, I want you to think about Trish and me. Think about the things we've probably been doing together. Think about the things you want her and I to do to you individually and separately. Can you do that for me love?"

Jessica has already grabbed the vibrator and is lying back on the bed when she responds to me, "Yes sir."

I chuckle and stand up, not having any intention of sticking around this time. I am incredibly hard though… and so my first stop is Trish after leaving the observation room behind.

 **A/N: There we go, sort of the penultimate chapter. From here, I'm thinking I have two more chapters before this story is over and I start looking to my next one. Early on there were ideas of involving crossovers and having the SI interact with other super powered folk and what not, but as the story moved on it just really didn't seem IC for him to do so, and so he's laid low instead and kept off the radar of such people because frankly, he's a coward.**

 **Still, bit of a teaser, next chapter will feature Matt Murdock though it might be in a way some people feel is unsatisfying. Mostly because next chapter will also feature a move out of the US as things heat up involving DD S2 and the Civil War movie. So yeah, look forward to that~**

 **As always please let me know what you think, any comments, questions, or concerns, throw them up in a review. I love your reviews, and I try to respond to every single one through PMs, so if you can, log in before you post them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So yeah, this thing is... a thing. It got long lol. Hope you guys enjoy.**

A week passes by as Jessica's indoctrination continues at an excellent pace. Of course, just going off of my power, she's completely mine, completely under my control. But I don't want to rely on my power for this, especially not in Jessica's case. I want her mentally and physically conditioned to love James Rottshaw with every fiber of her being even if the mind control wears off. If she ever becomes immune again, I want there to not even be a noticeable difference between her following my orders with or without my control backing them up.

I doubt we'll arrive at that point quickly, but I've certainly already made steps in that direction by 'fixing' her memories in my favor. Even if my control fell off of her at this point, she'd not remember anything but coming to me for help, though I wasn't entirely sure she'd follow all of my orders without question quite yet. We'd get there soon enough.

Now however, I was meeting with my scientists, who told me they had some very early theories regarding Jessica's immunity. Raising an eyebrow at the two of them, I gestured impatiently, "Well? What do you think you know?"

Albert clears his throat, taking control of the conversation, "Right, well as we've discovered and as you and Jessica have confirmed, we know that she heals much faster than baseline humans. Things that might take weeks of convalescence take a good night's rest, and injuries that would require months of rest take days."

He takes a moment to glance at Louise, supposedly for support before continuing, "So that said, combined with some of our findings regarding your new pigment, we've developed a working theory, but one that still requires quite a bit of testing."

I roll my eyes and roll my hand through the air as if to say 'Get on with it'. Albert gets the message and does so, "In essence, we believe Jessica's immune system is much stronger than a normal human's and because of this, constant exposure to you slowly conferred immunity to your virus and thus your control."

Blinking, I think that over. It sounds almost reasonable? I'm not much of a scientist though, so I wouldn't really know. Still, a question does come to mind, "Does that imply that spending enough time around normal humans will eventually lead to their immune systems fighting off my virus as well?"

Albert grimaces at that before nodding, "The short answer is that it's possible. In reality, we don't really know. Given the information we have on Jessica's healing ability, it might not ever be possible for normal immune systems to overcome you, or it might take as long as decades of constant exposure."

Pursing my lips together I slowly breathe out before nodding, "Alright, fine. You'll continue your research and we'll cross bridges as we come to them. Which brings us back to Jessica. You mentioned my new skin color is somehow connected? How?"

"Well that's where things get interesting. As far as we can tell, your pigment changed because the virus you produce has mutated due to the constant stream of injections. It would seem that that's also why Jessica is no longer immune. In layman's terms it's sort of like an arms race where your biology is currently ahead of hers and beyond her body's ability to combat for the time being."

That… also makes sense to my admittedly uneducated brain, "So I can expect her immune system to continue trying to fight off my control every few months or so? That's perfectly fine, I'm not relying on total control forever anyways. Instead, let's focus on the mutations you're talking about. Are they potentially harmful to me?"

"So far, they don't seem to be. The effects have been beneficial or cosmetic in nature, the increase in your powers and the change in your skin color is all you seem to have experienced so far. It's possible that could change down the line, but that is why you have us here. To monitor the situation and help you in any way we can."

I smile thinly, "Yes, I suppose it is isn't it? Very well, let's get the morning injection done with. Keep up the good work. I'm very happy with your progress, and you're very happy that you've made me happy."

I ignore the large smiles that spread across my scientists' faces, and get ready for the needle to slide into my neck, my mind already moving on to other things.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

"Hello Jessica. How are you doing today?"

I watch the raven haired woman immediately perk up as the sound of my voice fills her room. She looks to the camera and gives it and thus me a radiant smile, "Amazing sir. Our session last night led to the best night of sleep I've ever had. It's all thanks to you Master."

I chuckle good-naturedly. Of course it had, I made sure of it. Improving her sleep was part of the conditioning, forcing her to subconsciously connect a stress free and restful life with subservience to me. I hadn't even ordered her to call me Master at any point, though given the memories I'd given her and the things I'd been telling her about what she wanted, I was only slightly taken aback when she'd suddenly began using the identifier a couple days ago.

Smiling at thoughts of that particular session, I finally respond, "I'm glad to hear that love. Today we're going to take the next step in your road to recovery. Trish has been begging to see you for the whole week now you know."

Ah, there goes the smile as Jessica almost shuts down, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, "She… she must hate me now. I threatened to shoot her. I was going to do it before you got through to me sir."

"You were sick Jessica, and you still are, but you're making phenomenal progress. Trish is the one who's pushed hardest for me to help you. She doesn't hate you, far from it. She loves you as much as she always has. I really believe you need this. Trish needs her friend back."

Jessica eventually nods hesitation in every fiber of her being as she responds, "Y-yes sir."

Giving a signal, the door opens and Trish steps inside. Jessica stays where she is, but lets her legs slowly fall to the floor so she's just sitting on her bed instead of almost curled into the fetal position. She's slowly been earning clothing as the week's gone on, and right now she's wearing some loose sweat pants and a sports bra. Her eyes can't meet Trish's, sliding down and to the right.

Trish on the other hand wastes no time in moving across the room and grabbing Jessica in a full body hug, "Jess! It's so good to see you. I've heard you're making exceptional progress!"

Jessica doesn't seem to know what to do at first, but the memories and feelings I've implanted in her have done their work, and every night she's gone to bed after masturbating to thoughts of Trish and I for hours, so I'm not surprised when she only pauses for a second before returning the hug just as heartily as Trish is giving it.

I'm sure Jessica is a bit surprised though when Trish pulls back, cups Jessica's face in her hands, and proceeds to kiss the hell out of her. Still, Jessica returns this as well and I'm treated to the lovely sight of the girls making out quite heatedly on the screen. They do eventually need to breath though and when they finally do pull apart for a moment, their eyes finally lock and Trish rests her forehead against Jessica's.

"I'm not letting you go ever again Jess. We're not letting you go. You belong with us. Me, and our master."

Emotion chokes Jessica up as she swallows thickly and nods in respond, desiring the exact same thing wholeheartedly by this point. Then Trish gets an impish grin on her face and her hand slides down to cup Jessica's covered breast even as she murmured in a sultry tone, "He's probably watching right now. We could… give him a show."

Trish's eyes flicker to the camera transmitting to my screen even as I raise an eyebrow. This wasn't scripted at all, but then I'd not really written a script for this one, wanting to see how the two women reacted naturally after the changes I'd made to them. Jessica's eyes follow Trish's and she bites her lower lip, "Shouldn't we ask for permission?"

Trish just smirks as her hand slips even lower and then goes under the waistband of Jessica's sweat pants, causing the other woman to let out a gasp as her friend's finger tips are no doubt running along her already wet slit. Leaning in close as if giving away some big secret, Trish replies with, "Maybe. We might get disciplined… but something you should know about our Master Jessie… he loves it when we're naughty."

Jessica stares into Trish's eyes for a moment, clearly absorbing this before letting out another gasp as I imagine Trish pushes one of her fingers inside Jessica's cunt. Then, it's Jessica who makes the next move, this time initiating the kissing as she pushes Trish back onto the bed and begins aggressively molesting her.

I can only imagine how built up she had to be after the source of her fantasies over the last week is presented to her on a silver platter. It certainly didn't help that Trish literally asked for it. Settling back into my chair, I unzipped and fished my hard cock out of its confinement, watching the events taking place on the high definition screen closely.

As they began pulling clothes off one another, I considered the fact that I could easily join them at this juncture. They would both pay me very close attention, attending to all of my needs and making sure I was entirely satisfied without a care of their own pleasure, simply because their pleasure came from giving me pleasure. Instead, I stayed seated. There would be time for fun, more than enough given I intended to never let either woman leave.

So for now, I just watched, letting them explore one another for what I assumed was the first time in reality, but in their minds was just another in a long string of sexual experimentation. Both naked by this point, Jessica had Trish pinned to the bed and whimpering in a way I'd only ever heard her do for me as Jess' hands held Trish's over her head, and her mouth moved over Trish's smooth skin.

After taking her time to tease and suckle Trish's breasts until the flesh was red and the nipples were puffy and pronounced, she shifted her grip so that she held Trish's wrists down in one hand, the other sliding down Trish's front to come to a stop between her legs, fingers running over the clit and slit, immediately becoming slick in the already present juices leaking from an excited cunt, before plunging deep into that said cunt.

Trish let out a drawn out groan at the penetration and then began panting as Jessica sawed in and out of her needy sex with two fingers pistoning back and forth. Leaning down, Jessica kissed her best friend, her tongue exploring Trish's mouth as thoroughly as her fingers explore the cunt currently tightening around them. Jessica's thumb frigs roughly at Trish's clit, and a few minutes in, Trish is already crying out as her legs shake and she climaxes messily on the sheets under her.

Jessica seems quite pleased with herself as she moves off of Trish and lies on her side facing her, hand brushing through Trish's hair absently, seeming utterly delirious with happiness to have her best friend back in her arms. Trish is much the same way, shifting onto her side and pulling Jessica close, cuddling her for a moment as if afraid that she'd disappear.

Then, she's pushing Jessica onto her back and pressing a firm hand onto her chest to keep her there, regardless of just how pointless it is if Jessica truly wanted to fight back. But Jessica makes no attempt, watching instead with hooded eyes as Trish moves downward, until her mouth comes to a stop between Jessica's legs, and her tongue can slide out and touch Jessica's slit.

Diving in and beginning to eat her out causes Jessica to throw her head back and moan even as her hands come down to grip Trish's lush blonde mane tightly, pressing her friend's face deeper into the cunt Trish is enthusiastically licking and tonguing. Jessica's own orgasm comes as quickly as Trish's did, as both woman have become much more in tune with pleasure as a whole since falling under my control. Basically, they were both horny and ready to cum twenty four seven these days.

As they once again lay there, cuddling happily, I decided it was finally time to intercede. Keying the mike and speaking caused them both to jump a bit at the sudden voice, before giving me their full attention, "Well now, I'm gracious enough to give two friends some privacy to reconnect, and what do I find when I return? My pets getting up to quite naughty antics without my permission. Whatever am I going to do with you two?"

Jessica seems a little nervous at my tone, but Trish just smiles coyly, answering almost immediately, "Whatever you want Master."

I chuckle in response, causing Jessica to relax a bit better at my sudden change in attitude. Then, I speak in the authoritative tone I've trained both girls to respond to with arousal, "Trish, come here. Don't bother with your clothes."

She does so immediately, leaving Jessica's cell and walking down the hall past my security to enter the Observation Room and present herself to me. I smile and gesture with my hand to the floor at my feet. There's no hesitation as she kneels between my legs, knowing exactly what I want and obeying without even needing a verbal order. Her mouth slides over the head of my cock and then down my length as she takes me into her throat, her pesky gag reflex taken care of days ago.

Resting a hand on Trish's head as she fucks her own throat on my cock, humiliating and degrading herself for me, I look back to the screen to find Jessica still sitting, waiting for her own punishment. Smiling, I key the mike, "Trish is paying her penance Jessica, so now it's time to pay yours."

The press of a button has Luke Cage entering the room from his guard position outside. I speak to both of them even as Luke rakes his eyes over Jessica's naked form and Jessica does the same, flushing with arousal. She might love me with all her heart thanks to my reorganization of her personality, but that doesn't change the fact that she very much lusts for Luke Cage.

Still, I have no problem with that, I find there's no jealousy to be had in two of my playthings lusting after one another. So as Trish sucks me off, I have no issues with my next commands, "Luke is going to punish you now Jessica. You're going to love every minute of it. Luke, she's all yours for the next hour. Do whatever you like."

As he grins and begins to move forward towards Jessica, she shivers in what I can only imagine is anticipation. Meanwhile, Trish's enthusiasm finally gets the best of me, and I grunt as I cum down her throat. She swallows every last drop of my seed before looking up at me expectantly.

I just chuckle and gesture for her to rise. She does so, and I grab her waist, turning her to face the screen where her friend is currently getting a healthy dose of black cock, pulling her onto my lap and nuzzling her neck. She watches the screen enraptured as our hands work together on her body to get her off, biting her lower lip as Jessica lets out a particularly loud cry of pleasure mixed with just a hint of pain.

I can already feel my cock stirring again, and in a few minutes I imagine I'll impale Trish on my hard member, fucking her while she watches her friend getting the same.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

A few more weeks pass and I spend it in mostly blissful ignorance of the other super powered aspects of the world I'd found myself. Until unfortunately I found myself slapped in the face with something a bit closer to home than the Avengers and their world saving antics. Daredevil Season 2. It hadn't come out yet when this whole thing started and I was abruptly thrown from my world into Kilgrave's body.

But I'd seen the trailer for it, and I knew who they'd been pushing as the villains for the season. It was to be the Punisher and Elektra from what I recalled and as I watched the media report on a man they dubbed the Punisher, I had to admit that it was probably him despite the lack of information they had on him at this time. To be fair though, the knowledge that a lone man was slaughtering entire gangs of criminals was more than enough to assume that it was in fact the Punisher New York was now dealing with.

I highly doubted he was any more immune to my control than Wilson Fisk had proven to be, but that didn't stop me from being afraid of him. The man was a killer, the type of guy who shot first and asked questions later. He was also a crack sniper from what I knew. With all that in mind, I did not want to get on Frank Castle's radar in any sort of way.

Which meant… "Trish love, call Mr. Romano and tell him I'm moving our meeting later this afternoon to his mansion instead of the warehouse. It's not safe to be playing around in abandoned warehouses right now. Shady behavior is likely to get one full of holes."

As Trish sits up from where she'd been resting against my side and pulls her phone out, I reflect that she's done quite well in becoming my PA over the last couple of weeks. Not that that's her official position or anything. Trish Walker would most certainly be wasted in such a role, just like Pepper Potts was wasted as Tony's. But still, I have found it necessary for someone to help me manage my schedule. Despite Jessica being the last name I had to scratch off my list, it felt like things got even busier once I finally had her in my grasp.

Trish is talking to Mr. Romano now, and I reach over and casually stroke my hand through her hair as she explains the change in venue to him, smiling all the while. Mr. Romano won't complain. After all, he can't complain.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I step out of the car to find Luke and Jessica waiting for me. Trish hasn't come along on this little excursion, as I've decided to keep things a bit more fire power oriented just in case. There shouldn't be problems considering I've had Alex Romano under my control for quite a while now, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. Jessica is dressed in her old ensemble, leather jacket and jeans with a black tank top underneath.

I actually shared Kilgrave's belief that she looked even better in dresses, but there was a certain rough and tumble sort of deliciousness inherent in this outfit as well. And besides, this was what she was most intimidating in. As I made my way to the large front doors of Mr. Romano's mansion with Luke and her flanking me on either side, I rather liked the image we presented.

Of course we're admitted immediately and brought to the owner of the place, a man completely under my thrall. Alex Romano is no one dangerous. An overpaid accountant, he was perfect for what I wanted. A large source of money and a patsy to take the fall for the illegal stolen good I'd had him buy. As we stepped into the sitting room, the man saw me and smiled broadly, overly excited to once again be in my presence.

Striding over, I stopped as he actually bowed respectfully before straightening up, "Sir! It's so good to see you again. I completely understand why you had to change our meeting place by the way. All those bullets flying around Hell's Kitchen aren't good for one's health!"

I smile thinly, "Quite. This, Punisher fellow is very dangerous. You would do well to stay out of the slums until he's been captured or killed by the police. But I'm not here for that. You said it arrived."

Alex begins nodding immediately, gesturing to two of his people. They leave the room and come back moments later with a large metal case. It looks heavy, but then that's what I have Jessica for. I gesture at it and smile at Romano, "Open it please."

Staying back a relatively safe distance, I watch as he unlocks the large clasps and opens up the case. Stepping forward, I find that everything is seemingly in order. The Photostatic Veil and the equipment necessary for its operation sit before me in all its glory.

Chuckling slightly, I run my hands over the material, marveling at its strange feel, "It is… quite odd to be touching this. To have it actually be real. I don't actually mind the purple too much you know. Else I'd find a way to fix my entire body instead of just replacing my face. But sometimes appearances are necessary. There are so many damn cameras in this day and age. I do my best, but I'm sure my purple skin is already on some government database somewhere. In this new world of ours, I'm not a normal human being with a skin condition, I'm immediately an alien, a threat. Can't have that now."

Taking a deep breath as I finish my monologue, I close up the case and direct Jessica over to it. She grabs it in her arms and lifts it up easily as I turn back to Romano, "Thank you Alex. From the bottom of my heart, you have my eternal gratitude."

He smiles in response just as I've programmed him to, "I've done well?"

Chuckling lightly, I deign to rest a hand on his shoulder and nod emphatically, "You've done so well."

He gushes at the praise, "O-oh, well thank you so much Sir, I'm just so glad I could be of assistance an-"

I cut him off before he can really get going, "Yes, yes. Now we need to tie up loose ends Alex. Call everyone on your staff and currently on residence here for me please."

He does so and about twenty minutes later I'm facing the entirety of Mr. Romano's confused staff. Smile still on my face, I speak easily, "When my associates and I leave, you all will forget us completely. It will be like we were never here, because quite frankly, we weren't. You will all even go out of your way to destroy any and all evidence of our presence that you can find."

As those general commands settle over the crowd, I turn to Alex to give him a more personal set, "You'll also be forgetting us Alex. If anyone comes looking for the Veil, you'll tell them nothing about us. All you'll know is that you purchased the Veil for fun, and then a week later it was stolen and you have no idea who did it. Alas, such is life."

Leaving the man to his order induced daze, I turn and begin walking out, Jessica and Luke close behind me as we vacate the mansion, load the Veil into the car, and leave. Luke is driving while I sit with Jessica in the back. I notice her glances and the way she bites her lower lip every time she looks at me. I look at her pointedly and raise an eyebrow. Caught out, she swallows and slides over to me, speaking in a seductive lilt I'd only ever heard the old Jessica use as trickery, "It's a long car ride home Master."

I smile and reach out to take firm hold of her black hair, pulling her head back a bit to look into her eyes. I find adoration, lust, and arousal in them as she meets my gaze, and after a moment I nod and release her hair, "I know what you want pet. You've developed quite the oral fixation you know."

As she leans over my crotch, her hands undoing my belt and unzipping my pants so that she can pull my cock out into open air, she runs her tongue over the tip and smiles at me impishly, "Only because Master's cum tastes so damn good."

Chuckling, I just lean back as she gets to work. Yeah, that was mostly my doing. I didn't regret it at all either. Telling a beautiful woman that she believes your cum tastes better than anything else in the world leads to enthusiastic blowjobs. I grunt as Jessica takes me particularly deep down her throat, my hand subconsciously moving to the back of her head as my cock jumps in her mouth.

Very enthusiastic blowjobs.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

When I stepped into the offices of Nelson and Murdock with Jessica and Luke at my heels and Karen Page looked up only to promptly freak out, I probably took a bit too much pleasure in the way she stood so fast that her chair fell over as she backed up, her eyes wide. Of course, I'd expected that sort of reaction from her, since I was currently using the Photostatic Veil to wear James Wesley's face. The only thing missing was the glasses, but I'd decided they weren't really necessary for this bit of drama.

I'd confirmed before coming that both Matt and Foggy were actually in for once, and so I wasn't surprised when both men came out of their offices, roused by their secretaries' reaction. Foggy's brow furrows in confusion, and Matt seemed a bit confused as well, specifically by what his senses were telling him about me. I wondered how the Photostatic Veil appeared to someone with his senses. Karen is the first one to speak, pointing at me and nearly having a break down as she says, "This isn't possible. You can't be here. You're dead."

Still smiling, I nod with mock understanding at the poor panicking woman, "Yes that does tend to happen when you shoot someone, doesn't it?"

That gets a whimper from Karen while Foggy just looks more confused, "Hang on, you're the guy from the Healy case right?.What's all this stuff about shooting someone dead? Karen isn't a killer."

"Tell them Karen. Tell them what happened between you and James Wesley. And you two, put your full attention on what she has to say."

It's the first test of my ability to control Matt Murdock. It seems to work as he and Foggy turn at the exact same time as Karen begins talking to give her their full attention. She explains everything that happened to her, how she and Urich got closer and closer until Wesley chloroformed her on behalf of Fisk and kidnapped her, dragging her to some abandoned warehouse to threaten and interrogate her. She tells them what he told her, about how he would kill everyone she knew and loved.

Then she explains how his phone went off and she used the distraction to grab the gun he'd carelessly put on the table before holding him at gunpoint, "He… he kept telling me that it wasn't loaded, he asked me how stupid I thought he was and then he began to get up out of his chair and I didn't think, I just shot him."

I chuckle darkly, "Yes, but you didn't just shoot him once, did you? You shot him again and again and again. You unloaded the clip into him."

I might be being just a little bit mean about this, but in my defense, I'd loved James Wesley as a character. Yeah, maybe that wasn't much of a defense. But damnit, the villains in Daredevil Season 1 had been phenomenal, and Wesley had been an amazing foil for Wilson Fisk in ways that Marlene hadn't been. Fisk had said it himself after finding his dead body. Wesley was his friend. That's why it had bothered me so much when Urich got a funeral scene but they didn't parallel a small funeral for Wesley at the same time. He'd deserved some form of a sendoff beyond dying alone from multiple bullet wounds.

Karen puts her hands over her mouth to stifle a sob from being reminded of the traumatic experience as Foggy and Matt gain a bit of control back, my order to give Karen their full attention ending now that she'd finished telling them what I ordered her to. Foggy is looking at Karen with concern and not a hint of judgment surprisingly, while Matt moves to stand between us and his people, "You need to leave now. Or we'll call the police."

I stare at Matthew Murdock for a long moment, almost able to feel the outright animosity radiating off of him. Holding up a hand, I shake my head, "Don't call anyone. In fact, none of you do anything, just stay still for me."

Then I turn to Luke with my brow furrowed, "Am I being a dick for no reason again?"

Luke Cage is pretty much my last moral compass at this point. I've modified Jessica and Trish so much at this point that they'd probably smile and nod if I told them to eat my shit. God, not that I would though. NOT my fetish. Luke on the other hand, I've gone a different route with. He's not my pet or my sub or my lover. I've made him my friend, my 'bro' so to speak and left it so that while he'll never judge me too harshly for my actions, he's perfectly willing to tell me when I'm being my ole morally bankrupt self in a gratuitous manner.

So when he nods and gives a simple solemn yes in response, I sigh and turn back to the enraptured three member law firm, "Right, ya know what I think we got off on the wrong foot, so I'm going to go out and we're going to start over! You lot go back to whatever you were doing before my friends and I showed up, and forget we were ever here!"

With that said, I exit the office with my compatriots in tow, move down the hallway a bit, and go about changing my face into someone I'm reasonably sure none of them have ever met. After making sure everything is perfect, I once more walk into the Law Offices of Nelson and Murdock, smile on my face.

Karen blinks as I step through the door, standing to greet me with a smile, "Hello there, are you the one who called on the phone about arranging a meeting with my bosses?"

Nodding, I glance to the offices where both men are reacting to our sudden appearance for the second time, though at a much more sedate pace this go through. Grinning toothily, I reach out to shake Karen's hand even as I say, "Indeed I am, though it was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen that I was specifically interested in."

Ah, now both Foggy and Matt react a bit more quickly to hearing those words, even as Karen's professional smile falters a bit and confusion enters her gaze, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how we can help you there. It's not like he pops around for drinks or anything."

I chuckle at her joke and cock my head to the side, "I would imagine you get drinks with him quite often actually. He is your boss after all."

The two lawyers are now standing in the doorways of their respective offices, bodies strung tight with tension, neither seeming to know exactly how to act in this situation. Karen on the other hand reacts by bursting out into laughter, "I'm sorry, are you saying Foggy is the Daredevil? That's… that's ridiculous! No offense Foggy, but you don't exactly have the figure for it."

She looks to Nelson on that last sentence to find him staring at us with strained seriousness, and the humor melts off her face, "… Foggy, don't you dare try to tell me you're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

I smile in a pitying way, "Ah, my apologies, it seems I've revealed a secret Ms. Page. As you say, Mr Nelson is not the Daredevil. Mr. Murdock on the other hand, is."

Karen looks absolutely incredulous at that, "Matt? He's blind. Sure he's got the body type, the height, the chiseled jaw and…"

She trails off and looks at her blind boss with a somewhat unreadable but definitely lost expression, "Matt?"

Rolling my eyes at the overdramatics, I flick a finger back towards Jessica. She reacts instantly to the signal, picking up a nearby paperweight and tossing it with violent force unerringly at Matt Murdock's head. He dodges out of the way easily and it embeds itself in his office wall.

I smile as all attention in the room is now back on me and mine, "I hope that was enough to convince you. If Jessica and Luke get into a fight with Mr. Murdock here, I fear that things will get quite messy."

Once again Matt Murdock takes center stage, putting himself between me and Karen, his hands tightened into fists, "What do you want?"

Hm, no threats about calling the police this time. I wonder why, but then perhaps I just haven't pushed him to that yet. Or he's decided that we're too dangerous for anyone to take care of but himself. Still smiling, I reach back and Luke hands me a spiral notebook, "I have a gift for you Mr. Murdock. As well as a question. Once you answer the question, I'll hand over my gift and we'll be out of your hair forever."

His teeth grit, "And if I don't answer your question?"

I grin wickedly at that, even knowing it's rather lost on the dangerous blind man in front of me, "You will Mr. Murdock, for the same reason you're about to flick your nose. Because I told you to."

His brow furrows and his head cocks to the side for a moment as if confused, but I'm already talking, "Flick your nose."

He does so immediately and I smile, following it up with, "Stand perfectly still and do nothing. That goes for you two as well."

That last bit is directed at Karen and Foggy, who are beginning to look quite alarmed as they freeze up. Looking back to Matt, I find him stuck in his angry pose, nose flaring and fists clenched at his side. I take that in before getting to why I'm here, "The question is a simple one Mr. Murdock. Tell me why you refuse to kill."

He frowns but answers me in short order, "Murder is wrong. I'm Catholic."

I can't help rolling my eyes at that, the last bit especially sounded self-deprecating, "There has to be more to it Matt. Give me the details on why you aren't willing to apply the same amount of fatal force that thugs and the criminals who you fight try to apply to you."

"I believe in redemption. Everyone deserves a second chance."

I scoff at that, "A second chance to what, try their hand at killing you again?"

"At turning their lives around. If I kill people, no matter who they are, I snuff out the chance for them to make something of themselves. I take them from their loved ones, whoever might care for them and whoever they might care for."

Cocking my head to the side as he explains his rationale, I throw out another question, "What about Wilson Fisk? Tell me, do you really think he'll redeem himself? Turn his life around? Leaving him alive just means more people die in the future."

He pauses at that before answering, "He's in prison. The justice system worked and he can't hurt anyone else."

"It's depressing that you seem to really believe that. Wilson Fisk is far from broken or beaten and he will not remain caged for long. That prison you sent him to will become his castle before long. All you've done is given him the chance to recover and come back stronger than ever. Luckily for you, I'm such a nice guy that I've decided to help you with that."

I hold up the spiral notebook, "I'm holding a spiral notebook that contains everything Wilson Fisk could tell me about his holdings and resources, most importantly, the illegal ones. Originally, I planned to use it myself, but I've come to realize that money is not really a concern for someone such as me. I don't need to resort to illegal and dangerous sources to gain wealth. Combine that with the fact that I'm in the process of leaving America behind, and I just don't care to keep it any longer. I think it'd be more amusing to allow you to use it as you see fit."

Stepping forward past the frozen blind lawyer, I set the spiral notebook down on the table behind him, stopping close to Karen Page as I do so. Mm, she smiles nice. I had considered taking her with me but if I was being completely honest, Trish and Jess were proving to be quite the handful on their own, and it would take a truly special snowflake to claim a third spot in my black heart. There were a million Karen Pages out there.

Pulling back from her and past Matt, I come to a stop back in my original spot and give the still trio one last smile, "We're going to leave now, and you three are going to forget all about us. The notebook was dropped off during the night while you all were gone and you'll just now notice it. Karen found out Matt was Daredevil a while ago and you lot will have to deal with that how you wish. Now, go back to what you were doing before I entered."

And with that last command I leave the Law Offices of Nelson and Murdock, for good this time, Luke and Jessica matching my pace as they followed behind. Minutes later I'm once again alone in the backseat with Jessica, but this time before she can suggest any specifically perverse acts, I'm taking the lead by pulling her to me, flush against my body as I stroke a hand through her hair, "Well, that was fun, for a certain definition of the word."

Jessica pushes against the hand petting her, eyes half closed in contentment even as she answers me, "I don't really understand what the point was Master. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen turns out to be some blind lawyer in a law firm barely keeping the lights on, and you ask him about his morality? It all seemed a bit off."

I chuckle at that, "Perhaps because I myself was a bit off there. I don't think I really knew what I wanted from that going in. Maybe I just needed to meet the man before we left New York behind. After all, I had already met his Archnemesis. I don't know. I certainly wasn't going to stop by Avengers Tower to have a chat with Captain America, so this was the next best thing I suppose. A way of closing out the New York part of my story."

Grinning, I grab hold of Jessica's hair and pull her head back to kiss her possessively. She takes it, even reciprocates the rough kiss with enthusiasm, until I finally pull back, leaving her panting and red in the face. I chuckle and run a finger over her lips, "After all, we'll be in Singapore by the end of the month. Let the heroes have America."

 **A/N: Only the Epilogue left to go now. Hopefully it'll be out a bit faster than this one.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think and I'll get back to you through PMs.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the Epilogue! With this, the story is officially finished, though I'm not discounting the idea of a sequel in the future. Would probably be the far future though, give the MCU universe a bit more time extend it's timeline before I get back into things.**

 **Six Months Later**

After arriving in the world's only island city-state, I found Singapore exactly as friendly as I'd expected. Becoming a close personal friend of most of its highest ranking government officials had not been difficult at all, and that had allowed me to put down roots while staying largely out of the public eye. I was never the kind of man who needed a mansion and grounds and all that rot, so I went with a modest two story home. Then, using my new friendships, I had a couple sublevels put in as well.

I was on one of those sublevels right now with Trish. She was a mite indisposed, swinging from the ceiling in a complex bondage sex swing. I'd never actually done rope bondage before arriving in this world, despite it being one of my kinks, and when I'd still been in New York I'd been a bit too busy to get into it so I'd settled for mostly vanilla sex.

Since arriving in Singapore however, I'd had quite a lot of time to practice and very willing participants to practice on. I was no master, but I'd developed quite a skill for it as evidenced by Trish, swinging before me. Of course, she wasn't just tied up and completely at my mercy, she was also experiencing a state of partial sensory deprivation. A specially made hood was fitted over her head with only two holes.

One was at the back of her head for her blonde ponytail to stick out of so that the rest of the hood could more perfectly rest against her skull. The other was at her nose and mouth, exposing that part of her face to my tender ministrations. Her eyes were covered and the inside of the hood had specially designed ear muffs that completely silenced the outside world for her. All she had was touch, taste, and smell, and I was taking liberal advantage of that.

Of course, the rest of her body was naked as she hung before me, the only places her skin was covered were where the ropes wrapped around her to hold her up and spread her for my gaze. Smiling, I run my hangs over her silky smooth skin even as I circle around her, feeling her shiver beneath my touch in anticipation and need. As I ghost the tips of my fingers along her inner thighs, I hear a whimper from her that draws a chuckle from me.

A moment later I plunge three fingers inside of her already soaked cunt and she lets out a yelp before panting and moaning in time with the piston like motions of my hand. I'm taking my time enjoying the way her inner walls contract and spasm around my fingers, my other hand massaging and kneading her ass as I pushed the three fingers deep into her before drawing back. Already, I was considering what to do to her next, any number of things that she would absolutely love, mostly because she loved whatever I loved.

Before any of that could happen however, the door to the sex dungeon, because that's what this was, burst open and Jessica came running in. I look at her, brought only slightly out of the moment I was having with Trish, my fingers slowing slightly to the blonde's confusion and disappointment as I cock an eyebrow in Jessica's direction. She's immediately guilty and looks down, unwilling to make eye contact and knowing that she's interrupted my fun. Not that I'm really mad, I've always been laidback, and I'm already considering how to include Jessica in our fun.

Still, there's bound to be a very good reason that Jessica had interrupted us, as I'd told her to do so only in an emergency. It couldn't be a personal emergency however, or the alarms would have gone off as I wasn't stupid enough to not hook this sublevel up to the manor's security. So, that said, I continued to play with Trish's body even as I spoke, "Yes?"

Jessica clears her throat, "You should turn on the TV Master. There's something happening on the news right now. Something big."

Well it certainly better be. Letting out a put upon sigh, I removed my fingers from Trish's drenched sex, much to her vocal displeasure. Moving around her, I push those same fingers into her open mouth even as my other hand reaches for the remote on the table near her head. Trish sucks her own juices off of my fingers dutifully as I use the remote to turn on the seventy inch Smart TV mounted on the wall.

What, you don't have one of those in your sex dungeon? Sometimes a little distraction can be a good thing. Oh, you don't have a sex dungeon to put one in? Ah, well that's just such a shame. Everyone should have a sex dungeon sublevel beneath their residence, along with a seventy inch Smart TV to mount on one of its walls. But I've gotten sidetracked, where were we?

Ah yes, I'd turned on the news to see what Jessica considered important enough to interrupt me for. I watched the coverage of an incident I'd been expecting to happen any time for six months now with complete aplomb. I wasn't really surprised that it'd finally come to pass. I wasn't even really surprised by the result either. It'd been something I'd theorized about back on my original world. After another couple minutes I shut the television off, having seen enough.

Turning back to Jessica as I put the remote down, I find her biting her lower lip in worry. She's afraid that I'm angry with her since I have not reacted with the shock and surprise she'd expected from me. I smile to waylay that emotion, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Jessica. It was indeed something I needed to know about. I am surprised at just how much you seem to care though. I hadn't pegged you as being overly concerned with the gifted who deign to dress up in their ridiculous costumes."

Jessica just gives a half shrug, one of her shoulders rising up, "Guess I just didn't expect things to go like this. Also, not really a big fan of these Sokovia Accords either. Kinda worried what that could mean for us."

I chuckle lightly at that, finally pulling my fingers out of Trish's mouth and leaving her in the lurch for the moment, "Yes, they certainly seemed invincible atop their pedestals didn't they? It makes it harder to acknowledge his death, though I've been expecting something like it to happen for some time. None of us are immortal Pet, and when you risk your life as often as they do, eventually the risk stops paying off."

Shrugging, I step away from Trish entirely and up to Jessica, any fear I ever felt of her ending me the way she had done to Kilgrave long gone with just how close we'd become over the last six months, "As for these… accords, they are meaningless to us. While Singapore is a member of the United Nations, I am a respected citizen of this city state and a beloved friend of its government. We're safe here from those fools and their power plays."

Jessica nods, and despite me not giving any orders I can see the way the worry melts off of her face as I speak, my voice a calming influence that leaves her completely relaxed and content. She's clearly already forgotten all about the news she'd rushed in here for given the soft blush spreading across her cheeks at my proximity and the way her teeth were now biting her lower lip in a very different way from earlier.

I raise an eyebrow at her, smile still on my face as I drawled out her name, "Jessica… if I didn't know any better, I'd think you had an ulterior motive for interrupting Trish's time with me then just to give me this news. If you did, if it wasn't just to make sure I was informed of the things currently happening in another part of the world, well, I'd have to punish you wouldn't I?"

As I circle around Jessica, I find the super strong woman almost shaking like a leaf in suppressed desire, even as she answers me, "I… maybe…"

Grabbing her from behind by the hair, I pull her head back, forcing her to look up into my eyes as she submits completely to my grasp, "Yes Jessica?"

Swallowing thickly in blatant arousal, she forms the words, "I interrupted you and Trish because I wanted you to fuck me Master. I've been selfish. I deserve to be punished."

Smiling, I release her and move away to sit down in a comfortable chair. She stays standing where she is, awaiting my verdict. After a moment I wave a hand at her, "Very well, you know what to do."

Vague commands was something I was a big fan of these days. Direct orders might be fun to a normal Master, someone without a mind control virus, but for me, it just left Trish and Jessica as dazed controlled husks instead of willing participants. Not that I didn't have fun sometimes with them dazed and obeying my every order as I said it. But at the end of the day, I'd taught them to know exactly what I wanted without me having to spell it out, simply so that I knew that they were fully engaged in our fun.

So as I sat there and watched, Jessica responded to my words by nodding and slowly stripping over her clothing. She wasn't as good as Trish at giving a strip tease, but she had certainly learned how to add a little flair to undressing, basking in my attention, arousal, and approval as she stripped down until I there was nothing left to keep her pale beautiful body from my gaze.

Moving forward slowly, seductively, she came to a stop before me and knelt, hands resting on her knees as she waited for my next orders. After a moment of staring at her like that, I acted. Standing, I grabbed her by her hair and she followed without a single noise of protest as I led her over to a specific device. Soon enough I had her strapped down, straddling a bench derived from the torture device known as a wooden horse.

This one was a bit kinder, having external padding along with internal vibration, which I immediately turned up to max, causing Jessica to gasp as it went to work against the entire front of her body currently draped over it. Meanwhile, I moved over to where Trish had been forced to wait for my return, and grabbed hold of the rigging holding her up. Moving her over to Jess' head, I smile as I present her dripping slit to Jessica's face.

I stop Jessica from immediately setting to work eating it with a hand, instead grabbing a riding crop off of the rack and running it over Jessica's upraised ass, causing her to shiver in anticipation. With Trish I usually kept it to a paddle to refrain from doing too much damage. Jessica on the other hand could not only take far more punishment, she actively enjoyed the pain at this point, having become quite the little masochist over the last few months.

With everything finally in place, I speak, "Now then Jessica. Some lashes seem like a good place to start. Given that your selfishness left Trish hanging quite literally, I think it only fair we include her as well. So, when you feel the crop, you will give the needy cunt in front of you one long lick, thank me, and await the next lash. Understood?"

She's panting now, but she still speaks clearly when she responds, "Yes sir."

Smiling, I rest the crop on her pale ass for a moment before pulling it back, "Good."

And then I bring it down hard and Jessica's body shakes in pleasurable pain as it makes contact. Jessica leans forward dutifully and licks along Trish's sex much to the other woman's delight, before speaking, "Thank you sir!"

Smack. Lick. "Thank you sir!" Smack. Lick. "Thank you sir!" Smack. Lick. "Thank you sir!"

This abuse continued for some time, Jessica's body reacting quite positively as I left her pale back side red and her juices leaked out onto the vibrating bench she was straddling. It ended when I brought the crop down and Jessica responded by crying out and climaxing, releasing a veritable flood from her cunt, her body spasming for a solid minute. Still, after she recovers, she remembers to lean forward and lick Trish's slit before letting out a breathless, "T-thank you sir."

Setting the crop aside, I run my hands over Jessica's reddened ass, "Well now, cumming without permission. That was very naughty of you Pet. Has Trish even cum from your treacherous tongue yet?"

Jessica shudders under my touch before shaking her head, "No Master, not yet."

Smiling, I pull Jessica slightly back on the bench until her sex is more exposed to me and more importantly more exposed to my cock. Running the head up and down her gushing slit, I lean over the super strong woman completely at my mercy and tell her, "This is what's going to happen then. You're going to do your absolute best to bring Trish to orgasm with that filthy mouth of yours. Meanwhile, I'm going to fuck you. Of course, we both know how much you love my cock, and once I'm inside you, I'm sure you're going to want to orgasm. You will not. No matter how much you want to cum, I want you to bring Trish to climax at least three times first. Then and only then will you be allowed to find your own peak, understood?"

Jessica had definitely been getting off on my words mixed with her current circumstances, and by the time I finished talking she didn't seem to really have a voice left to answer with, so she settled for just nodding as I asked if she understood. I decided to accept that, mostly because I was more interested in getting started then forcing the words out of her mouth.

Taking my cock in my hand, I press the tip against her entrance and watch as it welcomes me inside, parting easily as I slide all the way inside her, before clinging tightly to my length. Jessica slowly flexed her pussy muscles around my cock in a quite delightful way even as she used another muscle, namely her tongue, to begin her work on Trish's own pussy.

By this point I was sure Trish had figured out that it wasn't me who had been torturing her with licks, despite her sight and hearing being closed off. If nothing else, she'd gotten quite a lot of experience with learning what Jessica's tongue felt like inside of her. She was still very enthusiastic though, her cries of pleasure and moans filling the dungeon as I fucked Jessica fast and hard, pushing her face into Trish's welcoming crotch with my thrusts.

Jessica meanwhile was single-minded in her focus on Trish's sex, and I watched as she coaxed her best friend to climax in record time, and then proceeded to do it again. The third time took longer as Trish began to grow less aroused and more exhausted. After a few minutes of nothing, an increasingly desperate Jessica tore straight through the cuffs holding her wrists to the bench and brought her hands up to help with getting Trish off a third and final time.

As Trish hit that final peak, Jessica immediately hit hers as well, my orders fulfilled and her body no longer betraying her to obey me. Her own orgasm caused her slow purposeful contractions around my cock to become erratic and more powerful, until she was practically milking me with her cunt muscles. With a grunt and a groan I grabbed onto her ass and filled her with my cum, the climax I'd been staving off as she worked on Trish finally forced out of me.

At that point, we were all pretty exhausted, but there was enough strength left for Jessica and I to untie and release Trish from her sensory deprivation. Making our way over to the large bed on the other side of the sex dungeon, I ended up the middle of a sandwich with a blonde and raven haired beauty on either side of me. Trish nuzzled into my neck, half asleep while Jessica rested her head on my shoulder and ran a hand over my chest.

Turning slightly, I kissed Jessica's forehead and smiled, "Well done darling… but I don't believe I gave you permission to break those cuffs. Naughty naughty girl."

Jessica just makes an 'mm' sound before giving me a tired but impish grin, "Sorry Master. How can I make it up to you?"

I can't help grinning back, running my hand through her dark hair, "Ah, I'm sure we'll think of something pet."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Five Years Later**

Sitting at a table, I glare across it at the current source of my aggravation. Opening my mouth, I speak in a commanding tone with the sort of casual confidence that comes from having the ability to make anyone around you do exactly what you say, "Eat your vegetables."

Unnatural Violet eyes stare back at me as cheeks puff out in anger and arms cross over a chest petulantly. The response comes quickly and is quite final if not exactly verbose, "No!"

I sigh as my daughter once more refuses to eat the leafy green section of her dinner, and finally put down my fork to engage in verbal combat with the four year old, "Miranda, you have to eat your vegetables. They'll help you grow up healthy and strong."

Miranda proceeds to shake her head and parry my point as only a four year old can, "I don't wanna!"

Pressing my lips together, I exhale through my nose before proceeding to lay down the law, "If you won't eat your veggies, there will be no dessert."

That gets her attention as she thinks this over before eventually asking carefully, "What's dessert?"

I proceed to smile triumphantly, I've got her on the line, now just need to reel her in, "Ice cream love. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough with caramel, which I happen to know is your favorite. And if you don't eat all of those veggies right now, I'm going to make a bowl just for me and eat it all by myself."

She gasps loudly at this betrayal, her eyes widening dramatically as she responds in the only way she considers reasonable, "You're a big meanie head!"

I frown at that. I've never been good at taking criticism, and before I can stop myself, I'm firing back, "Yeah? Well you're purple!"

My daughter, who is indeed very much purple just like her father, proceeds to gasp again and then point at me with her small chubby little index finger, "So're you!"

I fall silent for a moment, "… I'll have to think of a fitting response to that."

The dinner table fell silent at that, with my four year old daughter giving me the silent treatment and me contemplating what to try next. After a moment, my concentration was broken by the licking sounds coming from the chair between Miranda and I and I glance to where Trish was doing an excellent impression of a cat, her own plate of food completely forgotten as she groomed herself. Sighing, I bring up my fingers to rub the bridge of my nose, "Miranda, you have to stop making mommy think she's a cat."

Miranda scoffs, tiny arms still crossed over her chest, "But I like kitties."

I force a smile onto my face, "Don't you like mommy too?"

She juts out her lower lip and shakes her head, "No! She wants me to eat my veggies and they taste gross! 'Sides, I want a kitty!"

Grimacing, I am forced to acknowledge that yes, Trish currently thinks she's a cat, because she'd tried very gently to prod Miranda into eating the greens left on her plate, only for the task to fall to me when Miranda had reacted poorly. Right.

"Miranda, you know why we can't have a cat. You and I are both allergic to them."

Which truly was unfortunate, given I'd been very much a cat person in my previous life. Still, I had beautiful human females to cuddle these days. Miranda is oblivious to my suddenly lecherous thoughts as she smiles brightly and responds with, "I'm not allergic to mommy!"

The damn rascal looks especially triumphant at that, as if with that single statement, she's completely won our verbal joust. It's time to end this, I will not be out smarted by a four year old damnit!

"Miranda, what have I taught you about stealing?"

Something in my tone must get her attention, as she drops the smile to respond, parroting my words back to me dutifully, "That we can't steal from family and we should only steal from strangers when we won't get caught."

I smile, "Precisely. Now, what is mommy?"

That gets a blink and a frown from Miranda, "She's… family?"

Ah, huh, not exactly where I was going with this, but I could see how she made the leap, "Yes, she is that, but she's also mine. She's my playmate, my pet, and my toy. So is Aunt Jessie for that matter. So when you make mommy think she's a cat, you're stealing my toy. And we don't steal from family, do we Miranda?"

Miranda scowls but I stare at her and after a moment she drops her gaze to the table, "No daddy… Aunt Jessie doesn't play right anyways… she doesn't do kitty as good as mommy."

Ah yes, that had been fun, when Miranda had first started controlling those around her, only for us to find that Jessica was quite immune to the little tyke. Not that Jessica didn't still try, she did her best to follow Miranda's orders as if they were my own. But Miranda was a smart kid, and she knew the difference between Mommy becoming a kitty and Auntie Jessie pretending to be one for her sake. My daughter was not a fan of anything less than the real deal.

Smiling, I've finally hit on the perfect way to solve all my problems, "Now, I have an offer for you sweetie. Would you like to hear it?"

Looking up from where she'd been staring into the table, she blinks, "Um, yes?"

Still smiling, I lay it out, "If you can be very good and eat not only your veggies tonight, but all of your veggies up to your fifth birthday in two months, as well as listen to mommy without ordering her around, I will give you something very special for your birthday. Your very own playmate."

Miranda is sharp, she catches the subtext given I just talked about it, and glances at Trish, "You mean like mommy?"

I chuckle at her tentative excitement, "Exactly love. Younger than mommy perhaps, closer to your age would be best I think. Perhaps even two playmates, if you're extra good. And they'll do whatever you want. You'll have to take care of them of course, if they get sick or hurt I may have to take them away from you… but beyond that, they'll be all yours. Does that sound good?"

Miranda considers this for a long moment before nodding slowly. Then she throws out, "But I still get ice cream for dessert right?"

I can't help it, I snort at that. Well, for a final concession, it's not the worst, "Yes love, eat your veggies and we'll have some chocolate chip cookie dough.

She grins toothily and proceeds to chow down. As Miranda attacks her veggies with a ferociousness she's literally never seen before, I turn to Trish, who at this point is getting a tad obscene, "Trish, revert to Personality Prime."

Yeah, Miranda had done this a bit too often, to the point that I had a contingency implanted specifically for this situation now. Trish blinked and a moment later went back to eating, her mind filling in the blanks with memories of passing off the veggie situation to me and sitting quietly while Miranda and I talked, all things cat related erased from her mind.

Getting Miranda a playmate wouldn't be difficult. There were plenty of orphanages around Singapore. We may have to shop around a bit to find a child she truly liked, but if she was anything like me, it would be the control she'd like most, not the look of the one she was controlling.

And honestly, if there was one thing I'd learned about my daughter in the past four years going on five, it was that she was exactly like me.

 **The End.**

 **A/N:** **For those confused by the first part, Civil War finally happened and that's what Jessica interrupted James with news of. I was purposefully vague about it because its not out yet of course, but I did insert my own pet theory that someone is going to die, most likely Steve Rogers or Tony Stark. Not a spoiler, just a theory.**

 **I also believe this chapter marks the first time I've done both of the scenes that make it up. The first one is a detailed threesome bondage scene, which I believe the closest I got to such a thing was in my GoT fic (not quite as detailed/wordy though) the second one is one of my SI's actually interacting with a four year old, albeit its his own four year old.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you thought of both the Epilogue and the Story in a review please, they make my day! =)**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **_TOP SECRET - DO NOT READ FURTHER_**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **_AUTHORIZED EYES ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT_**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

"Heh, couldn't resist could you? Hook, line, and sinker. Yes, hello, I am talking to you right now. Though I suppose in the format you're viewing this, it's more like I'm writing to you. No, I'm not the author. I suppose you know me best as the SI or James. Call me what you will. I rather like Master or Sir if that's more to your tastes. I know it is for at least some of you."

"I suppose you would call this breaking the fourth wall. One of my progenitors did it quite often as I recall, the one from the comics. You lot would know him as the Purple Man. But that's why I'm doing this, talking to you right now even though the story is done. I couldn't just leave it at that, not when you're all still so blind to the truth. There's something you should know, and so I'm going to tell you. Most of you won't believe, most of you can't possibly fathom what I have to say. Here it goes anyways."

"The Fourth Wall you all cling to so vehemently is not real. Fiction altogether, is a myth long perpetuated by people unwilling to face the truth. Everything you fantasize about, everything you create, everything that's ever been even considered is happening somehow somewhere. The world that dear Cambrian has written actually exists forever out of your reach, just as the world where Jessica kills Kilgrave and wins the day exists as well, along with a thousand iterations inbetween each."

"You've come this far, so I do assume you lot enjoyed Cambrian's little story. I wonder how many of you only did so because you thought it fantasy, thought it to be a work of fiction. Does what I did to my pets weigh less on your minds if my pets and I are mere figments of someone else's imagination? Do my abilities scare you less, when you can convince yourself they'll never be used on you? I can't help but wonder…"

"Alas, I'm sure you're all already rationalizing it all away. Cambrian is writing these words, Cambrian is making the SI break the fourth wall, so of course it's all nonsense. Fiction is fiction and fantasy is fantasy. Your ignorance is as amusing and adorable as it is aggravating. In the end, being one of the few that actually sees can be quite the trying existence."

"Still, I won't take any more of your oh so precious time away from you. You all have your own stories to live, read, and write. Go ahead and go, but before you do, scroll down just a bit and make sure to hit that Like button. Leave a message letting the author know what you think, would you kindly? Lord knows he could use the positive reinforcement, attention seeking whore that he is."

"Oh, one more thing. When you ask Cambrian about this, as I'm sure at least some of you will, don't expect anything revolutionary. I tried showing him everything I've been telling you lot. Suffice to say, I overestimated the base stock I came from and he was left a gibbering mess. It can be hard for a creator to face what he's created. Had to erase some things to fix him and his mind has already worked the rest of the way to rationalize this in a way he can cope with."

"I believe his response when asked about this will be something along the lines of; 'Oh yeah, I wanted to explore breaking the fourth wall a bit and do a call back to the Purple Man from the comics. Little known fact, but he broke the fourth wall much like Deadpool, though we don't get to see that in the TV show.' Heh, bumbling buffoon."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Guys! My newest story is up, so for those interested in Vali's next adventure, this time in the Game of Thrones verse, head over to my profile and check out A Tale of Blood and Monsters!**


End file.
